Avec des si
by Maria Jack
Summary: Si jamais il y avait eu une conversation en plus entre Charles et Erik avant Cuba? Si Erik n'avait pas pu laisser Charles? S'ils avaient construit l'école Xavier-Lensherr ensemble? Ça aurait peut-être pu se passer comme ça...
1. Chapter 1

_Titre ( complet )_ : Avec des si ( j'aurais autre chose à faire que mettre Paris en bouteille ).

_Résumé _: Si jamais il y avait eu une conversation en plus entre Charles et Erik avant Cuba? Si Erik n'avait pas pu laisser Charles? S'ils avaient construit l'école Xavier-Lensherr ensemble? Ça aurait peut-être pu se passer comme ça...

_Genre_ : Friendship/Romance ( Slash, yaoi, homosexuel, peu importe comment vous l'appelez.)

_Disclaimers_ : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, entre autre sortis du cerveau incroyable de Stan Lee.

_Commentaire de l'auteur _: Bon... Disons que c'est une version parallèle de X-Men First Class... Si jamais Erik et Charles avaient fait l'école ensemble depuis le départ... Un peu à ma sauce, donc avec du " gay way ". L'évolution de l'école, des personnages, de leur relations. Entre deux chapitres consacrés à Erik et Charles, je pense mettre des mini chapitres sur de nouveaux mutants crées de toutes pièces, mais je préviendrais je pense.

* * *

_Le prologue reprend des scènes de X-Men First Class. Juste après la conversation – très aimable – où Erik affirme qu'il va tuer Shaw. _

Charles n'arrivait pas dormir après la conversation qu'il venait de partager quelques heures auparavant avec son ami. Comment pouvait-il être si borné et de si mauvaise foi? Comme si tuer Shaw l'obsédait au dessus de tout. Bon, il devait l'admettre, ça se comprenait par rapport à son passé. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se venger sur tous les humains.

Poussé par son insomnie, Charles cherchait du lait dans le frigo. Une bonne tasse de thé au lait, et le stress s'en allait.

« Parfois je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu ne m'avais pas trouvée dans cette cuisine? »

Saisissant une bouteille, Charles sortit la tête du frigo pour tomber sur sa sœur. Bleue. Nue.

« Mon Dieu Raven ! Où sont tes vêtements, mets tes vêtements allons...

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que tu m'as vu. Mais enfin c'est comme les chiens, c'est plus mignon quand c'est petit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ces derniers temps, je pensais que tu serais contente, Hank m'a annoncé qu'il a une solution à ton petit souci cosmétique. »

Un silence lourd régnait. Charles pensait que la polymorphe allait lui ouvrir son cœur, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Alors, tu vas me parler où je dois lire ton esprit ?

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais faire ça.

- Jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais eu besoin de mes pouvoirs pour savoir ce que tu avais en tête. »

Le télépathe ressentait la colère de sa sœur, qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi.

« Dans le temps, je croyais que toi et moi on allait se battre contre le monde. Mais toi même si le monde est merdique, toi tu ne veux pas aller contre pas vrai Charles? Toi ce que tu veux c'est en faire partie. »

Après sa tirade, Raven quitta la salle avec véhémence. Charles intériorisait son envie de hurler. Ses propos puait le Erik. D'ailleurs, tout le corps de sa sœur dégageait la même odeur que le manipulateur de métal. Une bonne partie d'échec avant de dormir parut soudain très intéressante.

Le polonais, assis sur un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, regrettait déjà ses actes. Il avait embrassé Raven, la protégée de Charles. Il l'avait fait parce que sur le moment, lui refuser ce plaisir aurait été terriblement vexant et en total contradiction avec ses dires. Et puis, sentir les lèvres de quelqu'un contre les siennes était agréable. Seulement ça, additionné aux propos tenus avec son ami peu avant l'empêchait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, Erik vit entrer le sujet de ses pensées. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, peut être trop honteux pour son comportement vis à vis de Raven, et encore énervé de leur dernière dispute.

Charles vint d'assoir en face de lui, un silence pesant s'empara alors de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décida à intervenir.

« Une partie d'échec?

- Avec plaisir. »

L'échiquier vola, suivit par les pièces. Le jeu commença et pendant les premières minutes, le télépathe résistait à l'envie de plonger dans l'esprit d'Erik, pour mettre au claire ses relations avec sa sœur. Il déposa discrètement ses doigts sur sa tempe, espérant que l'autre homme ne le remarquerait pas. Il partit à la recherche d'un geste tendre, qu'il trouva, enterré sous des idées de tortures contre Shaw.

« Laisse mon esprit tranquille, si tu veux qu'on parle de quelque chose, ne le lit pas et parle, que j'ai un droit de réponse. »

Le concerné revint dans le monde présent, éloignant sa main. Normalement il se serait senti coupable d'une telle intrusion, mais pas après ce qu'il y avait vu.

« Raven est venue me parler. Il semblerait que tu lui plaises bien. Elle a tenu des propos qui me sont très familiers. Et elle avait une odeur particulièrement masculine. »

Erik détourna le regard, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots. Sa culpabilité prenait presque le dessus sur sa colère.

« Je ne l'ai pas envoyée te parler si là est ta question.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi non? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe. Mais après tout, autant se lancer entièrement.

« Je n'ai rien fait qu'elle ne voulait pas. J'en ai même fait moins qu'elle ne l'attendait. Ce n'est plus une enfant Charles.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui sauter dessus. Ni pour l'influencer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit, mais je ne la force à rien. Et je ne lui sauterais jamais dessus. »

Charles devait avouer que cet argument ne tenait pas la route. Il le toisa du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu. Erik le fixait avec attention, prit une inspiration avant de demander :

« Tu m'en veux de plaire à Raven? Ou de ne pas l'avoir renvoyer directement dans sa chambre?

- Tu aurais dû lui dire de sortir. Elle aurait été vexée mais...

- Elle n'a pas d'estime d'elle même, parce que la personne qui l'intéresse vraiment s'est toujours montrée indifférente avec elle. »

Charles inspecta son visage, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Erik soupira avant de changer de sujet.

« Tout est près pour demain?

- Pour les équipements oui, Hank a promis de tout finir. Mais pour les jeunes, je ne peux pas l'affirmer.

- Tu les as très bien entrainés, et ils sont puissants. Ils n'ont rien à craindre.

- Tu sais, je compte faire de cette maison une école pour mutant. J'aimerais que tu sois un professeur. »

Erik le dévisagea avec une dose d'ironie, avant de lancer, sarcastique :

« Moi, professeur? Je ne suis pas fait pour rester tranquillement posé à expliquer à d'autres comment maîtriser un pouvoir que je ne dompte même pas pendant que des humains essayeront de nous exterminer.

- Justement, ça leur permettra de s'établir dans la vie active, en les protégeant si les humains ne comprennent pas qu'on ne leur veut rien. Tu es la personne parfaite pour ce rôle.

- Je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs complètement. Pas assez pour enseigner.

- Il me faut un professeur suffisamment puissant, c'est pour cela que tu serais parfait. Tu comprends les mutants mieux que personne, même mieux que moi.

- Demain, l'idée même de m'embaucher te fera vomir si ça se trouve, ne parle pas trop vite Charles. »

Ce dernier le dévisagea quelques instants et s'assombrit en comprenant le message. Et la colère remonta en lui, plus forte, plus pressante, jusqu'à s'échapper de sa bouche dans un mélange de rancune et d'agressivité.

« Tu comptes _vraiment_ tuer Shaw n'est-ce pas? J'étais stupide de croire que tu pouvais être ici par envie de protéger les humains ou quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est lui. Nous sommes des pions pour toi Erik. Des pions qu'on peut sacrifier sans importance. »

Le susnommé semblait à la fois abasourdi et énervé. Bon Dieu, il ne pensait pas comme ça. Jamais il n'avait vu Charles comme un objet à sacrifier. Il ne supporterait déjà pas qu'on touche à son ami, mais si c'est de sa faute? Il se verrait obliger de se punir à jamais.

« Pas de réponse n'est-ce pas? Que pourrais-tu bien répondre hein? Tu fais toujours ça de toute manière. Tu te tais et tu te venges, en détruisant tout ceux qui veulent t'aider. »

Sous le poids de la contrariété, le télépathe se leva en grondant, articulant des gestes grossiers et désordonnés.

« Et demain, continua-t-il, quand tout va reposer sur toi, tu vas nous lâcher. Tu vas m'abandonner, et je vais me retrouver seul, sans le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Et il va emmener ce qui se rapproche lui plus d'une sœur. Tu.. Tu.. »

Alors qu'il cherchait des mots suffisamment frappants, en proie à une crise d'agitation et d'angoisse, Erik s'était levé à son tour, et approché, bien plus calme. Voir son ami dans cette état le touchait bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'imaginait. Charles se détourna et donna le premier coup de poing de sa vie dans le mur, en se blessant la main et le pouce, avant de s'arrêter, dos à Erik, pendant quelques instants.

« Bon sang, comment est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper d'adolescents et essayer de les aider, si je n'arrive même pas à retenir au près de moi les personnes que j'aime? »

Il respira longuement après cette phrase, cherchant le courage d'affronter le regard de son ami. Quand il le trouva, il se retourna, confus par sa dernière réplique, près à s'excuser de s'être agité ainsi, mais le manipulateur de métal ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne mérites pas ton affection. »

Il prononça cette phrase comme une sentence, sans cligner, dans un souffle impavide. Charles détailla son visage atone, alors que ses yeux s'alimentaient de larmes de souffrance et de tourment. Erik sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi, et il s'approcha d'un pas en posant son front contre le sien, forçant le contact visuel.

« Je ne te trahirais pas Charles. Tu es le seul à ne pas m'abandonner, à ne pas avoir peur de moi. »

Charles engouffra sa figure dans l'épaule raide de son ami, le temps de sécher ses larmes, créant une proximité embarrassante. Après quelques instants de silence, il s'éloigna en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

« Dans ce cas mon ami, tu accordes plus d'importance aux valeurs de ton pire ennemi qu'à l'affection de celui qui t'a aidé. »

Cette aphorisme toucha Erik en plein cœur, tellement elle débordait d'une vérité qu'il se cachait. Oui, Charles représentait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Oui, il donnerait sa vie pour lui. Cependant, dans son esprit, sa vengeance prônait. Comment pouvait-il se voiler la face tellement incessamment?

Il força le télépathe à se retourner, et plaça ses mains sur ses joues, remontant son visage pâle vers lui.

« Regarde moi Charles. Je ne te trahirais pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

- On verra ça le jour venu. »

Les deux mutants se considérèrent un moment ainsi, avant d'afficher un faible sourire qui évoluera finalement en un éclat de rire. Leur fougue laissa place à une intimité chaleureuse, confiante, qui fusionnait avec un désir d'euphorie. Après tout, demain ils deviendront peut être ennemis, autant profiter de leur amitié tant qu'elle les rapproche.

Quand il reprit de la constance, Erik conseilla d'aller dormir, pour être prêt à la journée qui les attendait. Alors que Charles tournait le dos, il lui répéta :

« Je ne te décevrais pas mon ami.

- Je crois en toi. Tu es un homme bien. J'ai choisi de te faire confiance une fois, je peux le faire une seconde fois. »

* * *

« Le hurleur a localisé Shaw. Tu es prêt?

- On va le savoir. »

Erik s'accrocha à une roue de l'avion, contempla l'eau avec l'impatience de celui qui touche enfin à son rêve. Alors qu'il dénichait avec difficulté le sous marin, ses atroces souvenirs se peignaient en lui en sur son visage, ce qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de Charles, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il le voyait se noyer dans les méandres de sa colère, alors, il lui transmit avec douceur :

_« Souviens-toi, le point médian entre la fureur et le calme total. »_

Déjà Erik se détendait. Même sans ces paroles, le simple fait d'entendre son ami l'introduisait à une quiétude. Progressivement son esprit s'emplit d'images plus belles, le visage de sa mère souriante, la chaleur des lèvres de Raven sur les siennes, la proximité merveilleuse qu'il avait eu la veille avec Charles.

Les américains et russes eurent droit à un spectacle magique et effrayant, à la fois merveilleux et inquiétant : un seul homme capable de faire s'élever un bâtiment naval. Même Hank, conduisant l'avion, retint sa respiration d'ébahissement. Les pouvoirs d'Erik n'avaient-ils donc aucune limite? Le fauve les conduisit vers la plage, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Riptide, qui déchaina les cieux contre eux. Alors que la tornade battait son plein, Charles s'approcha de lui.

« Accroche toi à moi Erik ! »

Seulement à ce moment là, rien n'existait d'autre que cette machine qui lévitait dans les airs pour le polonais. Dans un effort indescriptible, il arriva à faire s'écraser le sous marin sur l'île, alors que le vent commençait à l'emporter.

« Accroche toi à moi ! »

Il attrapa le bras de Charles, et avec son aide put réintégrer l'avion qui partait en morceaux. A peine eut-il été à l'intérieur qu'il vit Charles se faire plaquer contre le métal dans un gémissement de douleur. Instinctivement il vint sur son corps et aimanta ses mains contre l'avion pour protéger son ami. Quand enfin l'avion s'effondra, un plan de combat fut rapidement mis en place, et déjà Erik s'élançait à la recherche de son bourreau.

_ « Erik, rejoins la partie centrale, c'est là que mes ondes neuronales ne passent plus, c'est forcément là que Shaw va se trouver. »_

Le manipulateur de métal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'engagea dans le navire ennemi prestement. Alors qu'il arrivait devant une étrange installation, il entendit :

_ « C'est le réacteur nucléaire, désactive le. »_

Après cela il continua sa visite, sentant toutes ses émotions se mélanger et son impatience grandir encore.

_« Erik tu y es, c'est la zone obscure. _

- Il n'est pas ici, Shaw n'est pas ici ! Il a quitté le sous marin.

- _Quoi? Si, il est là, c'est obligé qu'il soit là, continue à chercher il ne peut pas être ailleurs !_

- Il n'est pas là, il n'y personne nom de Dieu ! Je te dis qu'il n'est pas ici. »

Il ne s'attendait à ce que le mur s'ouvre derrière lui sur son ennemi. Et pourtant.

« Erik... Quelle agréable surprise.

- _Erik? Erik !_

_ - _Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Le concerné ne savait même pas comment il osait lui dire ça, mais il s'avançait tout de même vers lui, jusqu'à s'enfermer dans la pièce bleue, hors d'atteinte de l'aide de Charles.

« Une question si tu permets... Pourquoi es-tu avec eux? »

Erik se demanda en effet pendant quelques instants pourquoi. Une seule réponse s'afficha dans son esprit. Pour Charles.

Ce dernier commençait à paniquer de son côté.

« Je l'ai perdu !

- Quoi? Demanda Moira.

- Il est dans la zone obscure, j'accède plus à son esprit ! »

Plutôt que de répondre, Erik restait dans un mutisme forgé par la haine et un brin de peur face à Sébastien, qui continuait alors ses rhétoriques.

« Pourquoi défendre une race perdue qui nous persécutera dès qu'elle aura compris que son règne se termine avec nous? »

Erik détestait admettre qu'il avait raison. Pour ne pas répondre, il lui assena un violent coup de poing à la figure, qui se révéla être sans effet.

« Je regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé dans les camps. C'est inexcusable. »

Le contrôleur de métal se figeait à ce souvenir. Shaw en profita pour en une pichenette le propulser violemment contre le mur, fissurant ce dernier juste assez pour que Charles puisse contacter Erik.

_« Je l'ai récupéré ! Erik, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles mais continue, ça __marche. »_

La simple parole de Charles compléta Erik d'un courage qui au contact de Shaw disparaissait.

« Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que tu libères ton pouvoir, que tu en prennes possession. »

Il finit sa phrase en lançant d'une caresse sur le visage Erik pour briser un autre mur.

_« Ça fonctionne, je la reçois. Je ne suis pas encore dans son esprit. »_

Le flux de paroles de Schmitt ne s'estompaient pas. Erik en avait assez de l'entendre. Seulement, sans l'aide de Charles, il ne s'en débarrasserait pas. Alors il se leva, en fixant toujours son objectif.

« Tu as fait du chemin depuis ton portail tordu. Je suis immensément fier. »

Charles comprit la crise de rage qui saisit Erik à ces mots. On aurait plus l'habitude de les entendre venant d'un père, pas du meurtrier de sa mère.

« Et tu n'as fait que gratter la surface. Nous pourrions aller tellement plus loin tous les deux.»

Le cœur du télépathe, pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui même se serra en entendant cela. Erik ne s'en souciait pas, cloué au mur par ce métal qu'il contrôlait habituellement. Il se sentait juste trop près de Shaw et tentait de se concentrer sur le câble qui malicieusement se déplaçait vers le casque.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal Erik. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je veux seulement t'aider. Cette époque est la notre. Une nouvelle ère. Toi et moi sommes l'avenir de l'humanité. Nous deux mon garçon, ce monde peut être le notre. »

Charles écoutait ses paroles, effrayé par la réaction d'Erik. Effrayé par l'idée de le perdre. Effrayé par ces " toi et moi " et ces " nous deux " et cette proximité entre les deux hommes. Effrayé par la réponse de son ami.

« Tout ce que tu as fait m'a rendu plus fort. Tu as fait de moi l'arme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je l'ai toujours su, sans vouloir le reconnaître. Tu es mon créateur. »

Sur ces mots, le câble attrapa le casque laissant à Charles l'opportunité de l'arrêter.

« Maintenant Charles ! »

La barre de métal qui oppressait Erik tomba sur le sol, et dans une marche lente, il admirait l'œuvre du professeur X, juste avant de s'emparer du casque.

_« Pardonne moi Charles..._

_ - Erik je t'en prie.. Tu vaut mieux que ça, tu as la capacité.._

_ - C'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance._

_ - Ce que tu vas faire est irréversible. »_

Le télépathe rageait contre un décombres de l'avion, hésitant à hurler à l'agent fédéral de se taire.

_« Ne fais pas ça Erik ! » _

Ce dernier s'approcha du visage immobile de Sébastien, contemplant toujours le travail de son ami.

« Si tu es toujours avec nous, sache que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Oui, nous sommes l'avenir. Mais malheureusement, tu as tué ma mère. »

Charles, qui regardait la scène dans la tête de Shaw, vit le polonais sortir la pièce nazi et lui la présenter.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

- _Non. Je t'en prie Erik, non ! _

- Moi je vais compter jusqu'à trois et je vais déplacer cette pièce. Un.

- _Je t'en supplie Erik. _

- Deux. Trois. »

Charles sentit la pièce pénétrer le crâne de Shaw comme s'il était à sa place. Il hurla longuement de douleur sous cette torture jusqu'à ce que la pièce sorte du crâne pour venir tomber dans un cliquetis métallique sur le sol. Erik ressentit de la satisfaction à ce moment. Mais une douleur s'empara aussitôt de son âme. Alors il s'agenouilla devant le cadavre, pour s'expliquer devant lui, caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu as raison sur tout les points. Nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux. Nous devons leur montrer. Cependant... J'ai promis quelque chose que je ne peux pas réfuter. De plus important encore pour moi. J'en suis désolé pour toi. Je ne crois pas que je peux le trahir. Pas même pour mes propres idées. »

Sur ce il fit s'élever son corps et celui de Schmitt pour sortir de l'épave. Charles, qui n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'entendre ses dernier mots, les vit arriver avec un peine démesurée, qui s'accentuait avec la propagande d'Erik. Ce dernier tendait à éviter le regard bleu de son ami.

« Nos luttes fratricides sont terminées. Retirer vos œillères mes frères, mes sœurs. Nos vrais ennemis c'est là bas qu'ils sont. Je sens leurs armes qui avancent dans l'eau, leur métal dirigé contre nous. Américains, soviétiques, humains, unis par leur peur de l'inconnu. Le néandertal à la peur au ventre mes frères mutants. Je t'écoute Charles. Dis moi que je me trompe. »

Ce dernier fouilla dans l'esprit de quelques humains, et vit avec peur et déception les canons se braquer sur l'île. Le ciel s'assombrit sous des centaines de missiles qui n'avait qu'une direction : les mutants. D'un geste, Erik les laissa tous en suspension dans l'air. Il attendit quelques instants, en pleine lutte avec lui même.

Charles, tout d'abord fasciné par la puissance de son ami, aperçut les explosifs se retourner vers leur envoyeur.

« Erik, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux, tu l'as dit toi même. C'est le moment de le prouver. »

Erik prit une longue inspiration et posa ses yeux dans ceux du télépathe. Il ignorait s'il voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise ou l'écouter. Toujours est-il que plonger dans son regard, il ne pouvait plus faire de mouvements. Charles se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter, d'un ton désespéré :

« J'avais dit qu'on verrait le jour venu. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. »

Les missiles commencèrent à exploser en l'air sous les yeux ébahis des mutants et légèrement rassuré des humains. Quand tous finirent ou sous l'eau ou détruit, Erik ferma les yeux en enlevant son casque. Il le jeta au loin, puis eut besoin d'un instant pour réaliser ses actes. Il observa un par un les mutants derrière lui et apostropha le diable rouge.

« Azazel. Charles va te montrer où nous téléporter. Ramène nous, tous ensemble. Chez nous. Quelque part où chacun de nous à sa place, avec des gens qui ne se trahiront jamais. »

* * *

Mot de la fin : J'espère que ça vous va pour l'instant... Les autres chapitres arriveront bientôt, ils sont déjà écris ( enfin presque tous ). Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont soutenue pour publier !


	2. L'affaire de l'école XavierLensherr

_Titre du chapitre_ : L'affaire des baisers / L'affaire de l'école Xavier-Lensherr.

_La situation chapitre _: Les mutants et Moira viennent juste de rentrer de Cuba.

_Commentaire de l'auteur _: Ce premier chapitre ne va pas plaire à grand monde car il est très, très hétérosexuel. J'en suis désolée, mais il faut que je développe au fur et à mesure... Point positif : un personnage de sexe féminin s'en va dans ce chapitre. En espérant que vous aimez toujours un peu.

* * *

La troupe atterrit dans un écran de fumée pourpre. Charles avait le visage émerveillé par les dernières paroles de son ami. Il le chercha pour l'enlacer, mais en se tournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Moira. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras vigoureusement, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit en se décalant un peu, accrochant son regard.

« Tu as réussi Charles !

- Non, on a réussi, corrigea le brun en souriant.

- On forme vraiment une belle équipe.

- N'est-ce pas? »

Il se regardèrent encore quelques instants, dans une ambiance dégagée, les deux abordant un sourire éclatant. Ils n'auraient pas pu espérer plus belle fin. Une voix les extirpa de leur moment de quiétude :

« Eh les amoureux, vous attendez quoi? »

Le jardin était en effet désert, les mutants s'engageaient déjà dans le manoir. Erik s'était évaporé. Le binôme s'avança vers la cuisine, où tout le monde les attendait. Déjà Hank et Alex menaçaient de se battre. Charles les en empêcha, affirmant que tout le monde avait sommeil, qu'ils allaient manger avant d'aller se coucher. Il entendit un grognement venant d'Azazel, qui s'était décidé de rester avec Angel et Riptide.

« J'ai faim ! Raven, tu nous prépares à manger? S'exclama Alex en se tournant vers la jeune femme bleue. »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, plongée dans une réflexion intense. Charles s'aperçut vite qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger.

« Je vais faire des pâtes, allez vous changer entre temps.

- Je vais demander à Erik s'il a faim, finit par dire Raven en s'éclipsant. »

Bien sur, Charles savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas parler gastronomie. Cependant, un autre problème persistait. Que faire d'Azazel, Angel et Riptide? Il se tourna vers eux, ils s'étaient réunis et regardaient Charles obstinément.

« Que comptez vous faire? Demanda-t-il au diable rouge.

- On pensait que Magneto viendrait, expliqua la stripteaseuse. »

Évidemment. Xavier était pris entre deux feux. Il fallait leur dire la vérité. Leur proposer de rester jusqu'au moment où Erik saurait qui il voulait trahir. Ça paraissait logique. Rester l'honnête Charles. Cependant, Magneto pourrait vraiment partir. Et, outre le risque pesant sur la population si un mutant aussi puissant et fougueux que lui décidait de faire le guerre aux humains, il se refusait à le voir partir. Par pur égoïsme. Une voix féminine s'immisça dans sa tête.

_ « Charles, je les arrête et les emmène à la C.I.A. _

_ - C'est hors de question Moira. Déjà, les humains sont loin d'arriver à garder en cage des personnes aussi puissantes. Tu t'imagines vraiment enfermer Azazel? Et puis, tant qu'ils sont sous mon toit, et qu'ils sont mutants, ils restent tous sous pas protection._

_ - Charles... _

_ - Cette décision est sans appel. »_

« Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide. Il y a suffisamment de chambre.

- Merci, merci professeur, s'exclama Angel. »

Charles lui fit un signe de tête évasif, trop obnubilé par son inquiétude pour Raven, la perte potentielle d'Erik, et son envie d'enlever cet abominable accoutrement jaune de combat pour répondre.

A peine Azazel les eut-il téléporté loin de Cuba, que Erik s'éloignait déjà du groupe. Il fut rattrapé par Raven, qu'il félicita rapidement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Cette enfant était juste adorable. Mais il ne songeait pas à elle à ce moment précis. Il se sentait honteux. Indigne de lui même. Il s'était menti, et avait refoulé ses principes, comme un lâche. Il monta dans sa chambre, où il enleva rapidement sa tenue, pour adopter un survêtement gris. S'allongeant sur son lit, il poursuivit ses réflexions.

Certes, un partie de lui se réjouissait : il allait rester avec Charles, si celui-ci concédait à le laisser rester ici malgré le meurtre de Shaw et s'éloignait quelques instants de son agent de la C.I.A. En contrepartie, il y avait Azazel, Angel et Riptide, qui semblaient compter sur lui pour suivre la lancée de Schmitt, avec qui il était en parfait accord sur la plupart des points. Ses idées tortueuses furent coupées par sa déesse bleue, habillée d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un short. Elle s'avança vers lui, un air de réprimande figé sur le visage.

« Pourquoi Erik? Après ce que tu m'as dit ! Tu m'as soutenue que nous étions l'avenir. Que ces méprisables humains ne nous valaient pas. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas montrer notre supériorité à ces inconscients? »

" Pour ton frère " avait-il failli répondre avant de reconsidérer cette phrase, qui comprenait à son goût trop d'ambiguïté.

« Tu as parfaitement raison Raven, tout ce que je fais est en contradiction avec mes dires, soupira-t-il en se relevant légèrement pour contempler la jeune femme. Tu dois être déçue?

- Je te fais confiance. Tu as dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire le choix qui te convenait le plus, supposa-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Le contrôleur de métal sourit en se soulevant un peu plus. Il observa quelques instants ses lèvres avant de les capturer. Il avait grandement besoin de réconfort et d'un contact avec le réel.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu dans un sourire complice. Celui-ci se fana cependant simultanément à la joie de la bleue. Elle détourna le regard, le plongeant vers le matelas. Il lui saisit doucement le menton, relevant son visage, pour croiser ses yeux mouillés. Elle se déroba se calant alors contre son torse, et il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre Charles, Alex, Sean, Hank ! Que Shaw allait te tuer... Vous êtes tellement importants pour moi, s'il vous arrivait quelques chose...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant qu'il est avec moi, Charles ne craindra rien. Et tant que les autres sont sous sa protection, il les protégera.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir montrer au monde notre vraie force? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuer? Tu le voulais. C'était ton but.

- Parce que ton frère est plus important que moi à mes yeux. »

Raven s'échappa de l'étreinte et observa son ami.

« Alors vous... »

Il rata une inspiration et dut tousser faussement pour cacher sa gêne. Bon Dieu, les jeunes avaient des idées étranges. Parce que lui aimant Charles de cette manière, c'était impossible, _n'est-ce pas_? Il eut un petit rire gêné et répondit qu'elle avait l'imagination active. La polymorphe revint contre lui, tremblant encore un peu, se repassant les scènes de la plage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux qu'ils n'osent le croire. Ici, tu es en sécurité. Tant que tu es avec moi, tu le seras toujours, promit-il en embrassant son front.

- Tu vas rester ici? Demanda Raven après un silence.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je vais rejoindre les autres. Peut être que je vais rester. Peut être que ton frère ne voudra pas que je reste.

- Pourquoi? S'exclama la mutante. Charles et toi vous entendez plutôt bien non? Ou alors peut être que c'est la face visible de l'iceberg, et qu'en fait, depuis le début, vous vous détestez considérablement !

- Pour ma part, je ne le hais pas du tout. Par contre, depuis qu'il a subit en direct le meurtre de Shaw, il est fortement possible que lui me haïsse.

- Mais tu es revenu vers lui après !

- On ne sait jamais quand il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Quoi que tu fasses, je ne te laisserais pas disparaître sans moi. »

La perspective que Charles ne veuille plus de lui dans sa maison n'enchantait guère le juif. Il avait besoin de lui, de son affection, de sa couronne de bienveillance qui faisait de lui un homme meilleur. Bien que d'une certaine façon, ça lui éviterait d'avoir à choisir entre l'école et la lutte. Savoir que Raven ne l'abandonnera pas, peu importe son choix, lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle avait un peu de Charles en elle.

Elle releva la tête et posa un baiser sur sa bouche. Sans même chercher à aller plus loin. Juste un geste tendre, qui n'avait pour but que de réconforter un être cher.

Seulement ça, le télépathe qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui voyait ce tableau ne le savait pas. Quand il l'aperçut, Erik recula se leva directement, laissant Raven, compréhensive, sur son lit. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, Charles bégaya :

« Je... suis enfin les pâtes... Vous mangez...?

- Oui, annonça Raven.

- Oui...

- Bon bien je vous appelle quand elles sont prêtes, informa Charles en reprenant un peu de constance. Après j'aurais des choses à te dire, en privé, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du manipulateur de métal.

- Ne te dérange pas Charles, je m'en allais, sursauta Raven en les laissant seuls. Je m'occupe des pâtes. »

Erik appréhendait ce moment. Il avait peur de lever les yeux vers son ami, de croiser son regard désapprobateur, sa pitié, son mépris, sa… Haine. Qui savait ce que ressentait le télépathe à ce moment? Surement de l'austérité. Du dégout. La joie de Charles quant-à la décision de rester de son ami se terrait sous la colère. L'image de Raven dans ses bras avait ravivé le souvenir plus que récent de cette pièce s'enfonçant dans son crâne.

« Azazel, Angel et Riptide sont en bas. Ils t'attendent.

- Ah…

- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? Une pointe de sarcasme épiça son ton grave.

- Je…

- Tu devrais pourtant. Te venger des humains, les mutants au dessus de tout, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi non ? »

Charles vit une chaise se secouer, léviter un instant avant de se rabattre sur le sol dans un éclat métallique. Il observa Erik, un peu inquiet de savoir si ce dernier pouvait le blesser. Plus il le détaillait, plus il s'avouait qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami parte. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas le quitter. Mais en même temps, après ce qu'il venait de voir, sa sœur enlacée dans ses bras, il se demandait si le garder ici était une bonne idée. Mais il restait un homme honnête envers lui-même, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui interdire de rester. Ou de le voir partir. Son esprit était vraiment confus, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

En entendant la dernière phrase de Charles, les nerfs d'Erik avaient fait un bond, et il s'obligea à se calmer. Il prit une inspiration puissante, s'élançant dans la conversation :

« Ce qui m'importe le plus, ce n'est surement pas ça.

- Vraiment ? Tu me l'as tellement bien montré qu'une pièce s'est enfoncée dans mon crâne, insinua Charles d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est toi qui... »

Erik s'approcha de Charles et saisit son avant bras, montant enfin les yeux dans les siens. Se rendant comte qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose de particulièrement gênant, il se tut. Ce n'était cependant pas au goût du télépathe.

« C'est moi qui? C'est de ma faute c'est ça?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

- Pour l'instant Erik, tu es toujours sur la liste potentiel de mes professeurs. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Alors je pourrais rester? »

Charles se mordit la lèvre et s'intéressa soudainement au sol.

« Bien sur. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu partes. »

Le télépathe soupira, retira son bras de celui de son ami, et fit quelques pas.

« Bon sang, c'est tellement flagrant que nos idées vont nous éloigner. Et en plus on y est tout les deux accrochés. Je suis sensé être celui qui contrôle les esprits, alors pourquoi n'ai-je aucun contrôle? »

Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, soutenant son front de ses paumes. Tout lui retombait dessus. Et il portait encore cette tenue moulante. Tout lui passait entre les doigts, sans qu'il ne puisse l'attraper : la vie de Shaw, celle des humains, celle d'Erik.

« J'en ai assez. J'en ai marre bordel ! Je me sens tellement mal ! Et cette pièce qui vient encore et toujours dans ma tête ! »

Il hurlait ces mots devant Erik qui étudiait son comportement, mortifié. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, passant sa main dans le dos de son ami. Celui-ci tremblait de rage et de peur. Le contrôleur de métal savait très bien par quoi il passait.

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois qu'on voit un homme mourir. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Charles. La seule chose qui te rend coupable, c'est de m'avoir empêché de tuer les autres.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Bien sur que si. Je n'ai pas choisi entre le bien et le mal avant. J'ai choisi entre toi et mon passé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi?

- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. »

Charles eut un vague sourire, ressemblant étrangement à celui de Raven selon Erik. Ce dernier passa son bras sur ses épaules, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Calme toi. Il ne va rien arriver à qui que ce soit. Je vous protègerais tous. Tu devrais te changer. Shaw ne reviendra plus, et si Moira se tait, personne ne trouvera jamais cet endroit, tu n'as rien à faire.

- J'ai lu dans ton esprit et dans celui de Moira toutes les horreurs que vous avez déjà vécu. Je pensais m'y être habitué, mais je suis faible. Et maintenant, j'ai peur de faire face aux adolescents et aux autres, et de ne pas pouvoir les rassurer. Je suis faible et ridicule.

- Ils ne sont plus des enfants, ils comprendront, chacun à ses failles. Entre voir et vivre, il y a un monde. »

Erik réfléchit quelques instants à comment calmer le télépathe, jusqu'à enfin trouver une solution.

« Charles, entre dans mon esprit. Ne pense à rien, ne cherche rien, viens juste. »

Charles hocha la tête, et posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa tempe, symbolisant son intrusion. Le polonais ferma les yeux, laissant apparaître des souvenirs. Leur rencontre dans l'eau. Une partie d'échec ensemble. La première tentative de vol par la fenêtre de Sean. Le sourire de Raven. La scène mythique avec Logan. Une image de Sean, Alex, Raven, Hank, Darwin, Angel, Moira et eux, autour d'une table, pris dans un fou rire. Le duo, front contre front, se promettant de ne jamais se trahir.

Après une dizaine de minutes dans cette boucle paisible, Charles éloigna sa main de son visage, les joues humides et dévisagea Erik. Ce dernier passa sa main sur le visage de son ami, séchant les coulées salées.

« Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs tristes. Souris. »

L'américain obéit, émerveillé par les capacités du manipulateur de métal à calmer les esprits, alors que le sien était d'habitude tellement pollué.

« Tu ferais vraiment un excellent pédagogue. »

Erik soupira et se redressa tendant sa main vers le lit.

« Vas te changer. Les pâtes vont bientôt être cuites. »

Sans un mot Charles saisit la main, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, y déposant une bise légère avant de s'exécuter.

Quand il redescendit dans la cuisine, tous étaient attablés et mangeaient avec envie. Il les admira de loin, collé contre un mur. Raven vint se glisser dans ses bras, il embrassa ses cheveux délicatement.

« Tu as été incroyable Charles.

- Nous l'avons tous été. Et nous le sommes toujours. Regarde-les, regarde nous. Nous sommes incroyables.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant?

- Aider les notre. Mais à ma façon. Je vais faire une école de ce bâtiment. Tu.. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble Raven. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir si tu le désires. Après tout, tu le suivras n'est-ce pas? »

Il désigna Erik du menton, alors que Mystique caressait sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Charles. Tu as toujours été le plus important pour moi. Mais lui, il me comprend mieux que tu ne pourras jamais le faire... Et puis, il va peut être rester. »

Le télépathe se mordit la lèvre en lâchant la jeune femme.

« Allons manger. »

Le repas se déroula sans incident, et peu à peu, la table se vida. Raven montrait aux trois étrangers des chambres, les autres allaient se reposer. Au final, il ne resta plus que Charles et Erik. Ce dernier prit la parole, faisant léviter en même temps un couteau.

« Il n'est pas envisageable de faire une école avec seulement un directeur et un professeur incertain de ses décisions.

- Je pensais faire tout d'abord une pension, le temps de trouver des volontaires pour donner des leçons.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable Charles.

- Tu m'as montré le contraire. J'ai confiance en toi Erik. Même après ce que tu as fait.

- J'aimerais … Ne pas être loin de toi. Et aider nos frères.

- Alors reste. »

Erik lui sourit en acquiesçant, si bien que Charles se retint de sauter de joie. Dans un sourire, il ajouta :

« La pension future école n'aurait pas un directeur et un professeur, mais deux codirecteurs-professeurs. Ce bâtiment... Va devenir l'école Xavier Lensherr. »

Le polonais arqua un sourcil tant le nom lui paraissait bizarre.

« Comment allons nous faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention? Les humains n'aimeraient pas apprendre qu'une école entraine les mutants à devenir plus forts.

- J'y ai pensé. Officiellement, on en fait une école pour surdoués choisis par nos soins.

- Nous avons un autre problème. L'école doit rester un secret, jusqu'à son emplacement pour les humains qui connaisse notre nature.

- Aucun d'entre nous n'ira leur dire.

- Aucun mutant en tout cas. »

Charles dévisagea son ami, comme s'il cherchait des explications sur sa tête. Après un moment de silence, il comprit.

« Elle ne le dira pas. Moira n'est pas ce genre de personne. Elle ne mettrait pas nos vies en péril.

- Elle obéit aux ordres de ses supérieurs Charles. Je sais que tu es attaché à elle, mais le mieux pour nous tous serait qu'elle nous oublie.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? Elle nous a fait confiance, nous a aidé, elle ne nous a pas jugé sur ce que l'on est !

- Parce qu'il y a matière à nous juger pour ce que l'on est ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Ils reprenaient le seul sujet dont il ne fallait pas parler. Erik soupira et décida de changer de stratégie.

« Si elle ne leur dit pas où nous nous trouvons, elle aura de sérieux ennuis avec ses supérieurs. Je sais que tu tiens à elle, que vous êtes très... proches, donc tu ne veux pas mettre sa carrière en danger n'est-ce pas? »

Le télépathe dut se rendre à l'évidence. Lui laisser sa mémoire était aussi dangereux pour eux que pour elle. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

« Je vais aller lui expliquer alors.

- Je suis désolé.

- On est codirecteur. Il faut admettre quand l'un a raison. Dans ce cas, je dois admettre que tu as raison. »

Il quitta la salle pour se diriger dans la chambre prêter à Moira. Il y toqua vaguement avant d'entrer quand la permission lui fut donner.

« Charles? »

L'agent de la CIA, assise sur son lit, lisait un ouvrage sur l'antiquité. Son corps se moulait dans une robe de nuit rose pâle, d'une légèreté aérienne. Tandis qu'elle lui souriait, ses yeux admiraient le télépathe. Ce dernier la trouva incroyablement belle à cette instant. D'une beauté féerique, qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine. Il marmonna en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Finalement, tu es peut être aussi une mutante.

- Tu disais?

- Que tu es trop jolie pour être normale. Tu dois avoir une mutation cachée qui m'attire incessamment vers toi. Ou alors tu es la réincarnation d'Aphrodite. »

Moira ne savait pas si c'était les belles paroles ou la proximité, mais Charles lui paraissait encore plus attirant qu'à son habitude. Elle passa sa main sur son visage tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter du contact. Ils semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Quand un des doigts de la femme se perdit sur les lèvres de Charles, ce dernier sentit sa respiration devenir plus profonde et plus chaude. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour la contempler, saisit délicatement sa main pour l'éloigner, laissant le champ libre à sa bouche, qui vint se poser sur la sienne.

Au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'enhardissait, leurs gestes et leurs gémissements s'amplifiaient eux aussi, tant et si bien que quand Erik passa devant la chambre, il ouït Moira murmurer le prénom de son amant d'une voix gorgée d'envie. Le contrôleur de métal se figea en refoulant un pincement de cœur.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il espérait qu'un courant d'air avait provoqué le frémissement, mais au fond de lui, il le savait. Son corps avait réagi à une plainte voluptueuse de son ami.

Quand Moira se réveilla dans les locaux de la CIA, son esprit était embrouillé. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir passer un moment formidable la veille. Elle ne saura jamais quoi.

Quand à Charles? Sa perte ne l'affecta pas autant qu'il le croyait. Peut être parce qu'il passait tout son temps à s'occuper de l'école avec Erik?

* * *

Un peu frustrant comme chapitre.

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

Merci à tous ceux et celles – majoritairement des filles – qui m'ont commenté, avec des mots chaleureux et tellement encourageant ! J'ai peur de vous décevoir maintenant, mais c'est encore plus motivant.

Sinon, merci encore à ceux qui me donne la force de publier, parce que lire vos commentaires après, c'est magique.


	3. L'affaire du premier je t'aime

_Titre du chapitre _: L'affaire de Raven ou l'affaire du premier _je t'aime_.

_Situation du chapitre : _Une semaine après le dernier plus ou moins.

_Commentaire de l'auteur : _Encore ce dernier chapitre un peu hétéro et on commence le vrai " gay way ". Merci de lire !

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la signature du bail qui qualifiait la maison des Xavier comme devenant « la pension pour surdoués Xavier-Lensherr ». Déjà une ou deux nouvelles têtes apparaissaient. L'ambiance se voulait détendue, une sérénité régnait sur les pensionnaires. Les mutants s'entendaient plutôt bien entre eux, malgré quelques plaisanteries plus ou moins vexantes.

Dans ces bonnes relations, on discernait celle de Raven et d'Erik, ou plutôt du professeur Lensherr. Le courant passait vraiment bien entre eux, ils se comprenaient et se confortaient l'un l'autre avec tendresse. On ne pouvait qualifier leur relation de fraternelle, car une ambiguïté se formait progressivement.

Ensemble ils parlaient, riaient, s'entraînaient, mais s'embrassaient aussi dans une intimité équivoque. Cette incertitude conduit le duo à une scène qui donna à Erik une impression de déjà vu. En effet, alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre un soir, il y vit sa déesse bleue allongée nue dans son lit.

« Si tu refais ça encore quelques fois, ça ne me surprendra même plus.

- Mais ça te fera toujours plaisir non? »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, pendant que Erik vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passait sa main affectueusement sur sa joue, et enroulait parfois un doigt à une mèche rousse.

« A cette heure-ci, les élèves devraient être dans leur chambre.

- Je suis venue demander un cours particulier, répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en mouvant ses hanches contre le dos du polonais.

- Ma réponse est toujours la même Raven. Dans quelques années peut être. »

Elle détourna le regard, visiblement déçue, mais n'en resta pas là et s'accrocha à sa nuque pour l'embrasser chaudement. Erik ne se sentait pas la force de mettre fin au baiser, pas avec les jambes de la jeune femme qui l'entraînait dans le lit. Se laissant aller par la fougue que lui apportait leur échange, la main du contrôleur de métal s'aventura sur le ventre écailleux de Raven. Cette dernière s'efforçait à endiabler le baiser, gémissant doucement dans sa bouche. Quand elle osa passer sa main sous le pull de l'homme pour caresser son torse, le contact froid donna à Erik l'impression d'une décharge électrique et il se recula, jusqu'à quitter le lit, étourdi.

« On peut pas Raven. Tu... Tu es sûrement la plus délicieuse femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais...

- Si c'est la forme, ça peut s'arranger... »

Le contrôleur de métal entendit les cliquetis d'une transformation de Mystique et en se tournant vers elle, il découvrit la Raven blonde à l'adorable visage. Il soupira pour cacher sa gêne et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je préfère la vraie toi, tu le sais bien. La question n'est pas là.

- Alors où est le problème Erik? Demanda-t-elle en revenant à sa forme naturelle.

- Je ne peux pas te voir ainsi. »

Il cherchait la raison en lui en fermant les yeux, mais la seule chose qui apparut à son esprit s'avérait être Charles le regardant avec mépris. Il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi, alors que Raven s'offrait à lui, il avait l'esprit tourné sur son frère. Ce gémissement qu'il avait entendu l'autre jour l'avait vraiment perturbé.

Plongé dans son monde, il ne réalisa pas que la jeune femme s'était levé. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle fois la métamorphose de Mystique. En ouvrant les yeux il découvrit un corps nu. Masculin. Celui du télépathe. Il cligna quelque fois des yeux avant de venir instinctivement toucher sa joue. L'autre homme ronronna de plaisir au contact, embrassant la paume de la main, et levant vers lui un sourire concupiscent. La respiration d'Erik s'accéléra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi en voyant son ami dans sa plus simple tenue.

Il eut besoin d'un moment avant de se tourner pour lui faire dos en calmant son esprit.

« Je te plais comme ça n'est-ce pas?

- Raven, change toi. S'il te plaît. »

Elle s'exécuta avant de l'enlacer par derrière, la tête enfouie dans son dos, marmonnant un charabia incompréhensible. Erik se tourna en la gardant contre elle, relevant délicatement son menton.

« Et si on dormait ensemble? Juste dormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre?

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça la rousse. »

Ils se couchèrent donc ensemble, l'homme serrant Raven dans ses bras. Alors qu'il la sentait s'endormir, il lui souffla :

« Pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'y comprends rien moi même.

- Je serais bien obliger de te charrier un peu... »

Ils rirent doucement ensemble, avant de tomber tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La journée suivante fut particulièrement amusante pour la métamorphe. Les deux codirecteurs devaient choisir les aménagements à faire pour la salle d'entrainement au sous sol. Charles s'était dans ce but muni d'un plan de l'école, et le commentait à Erik, qui tentait de limiter les contacts physiques avec son ami, embarrassé par son propre comportement de la veille. Il lançait parfois des coups d'œil à Raven pour lui supplier d'intervenir, celle-ci se contentait de lui répondre par des sourires narquois.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins?

- Bien sur Charles, je t'écoute. Tu disais?

- Bon Raven, sors de la pièce, semblerait que certains ne peuvent pas être sérieux en ta présence, pria le télépathe en regardant sévèrement sa sœur d'adoption. »

Elle résista à l'idée de rire et emmena son bol de céréales dans sa chambre. Erik subit quelques instants le regard réprobateur de Charles, qui recommença ses explications.

Le soir tombait sur la pension, et tous les membres s'étaient réunis pour manger ensemble. Quand ils eurent fini, la salle se vida progressivement, pour ne laisser que Raven, son frère et Erik. Quand la bleue délaissa les deux mutants, elle fit un sourire sensuel au polonais, lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Charles le remarqua évidemment et respira lourdement, pour montrer sa lassitude. Il observa longuement son ami avant de dire d'un ton dur :

« Ça ne te pose aucun problème de conscience?

- Quoi donc? »

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il crut que le télépathe avait vu la scène gênante où Raven avait pris sa forme. Il se ravisa net aux paroles suivantes.

« Bon sang Erik, elle est beaucoup trop jeune et influençable !

- Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne veuille pas.

- Alors tu l'aimes? »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle. Charles attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre, furieux.

« Comment peux-tu coucher avec elle sans l'aimer?

- On ne couche pas ensemble !

- A d'autres Erik. Elle te fait confiance, doit sûrement avoir des sentiments sincères pour toi, et tu l'utilises comme...

- Comme rien du tout, je ne l'ai jamais touchée !

- Ça doit être agréable hein? Elle peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, donc tu n'aimes peut être même pas son corps à elle !

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Le contrôleur de métal s'énervait à son tour, offusqué par le manque de confiance de son ami.

« Après le regard qu'elle t'a lancé? Permet-moi d'en douter !

- Même si c'était le cas Charles, elle est suffisamment mature pour être maîtresse de ses actes !

- Pour être ta maîtresse tu veux dire ! C'est ma sœur Erik, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps que tu l'utilises comme objet sexuel !

- Justement, elle n'est pas ta sœur. Et moi... Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. Au moins un peu. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas...

- Qu'on couche avec Raven sans l'aimer? Non ! »

Sur ces mots, Erik attrapa son manteau et quitta la maison en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Charles lâcha une insulte et maugréa jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Raven paniquée arriver.

« J'ai entendu la porte, il y a un problème?

- Oui, il y en a un. Erik n'a pas à t'utiliser comme il le fait. »

Raven le dévisagea sans comprendre. Devant son manque de réaction, son frère, qui s'assit péniblement sur le canapé expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te plaît que tu dois accepter qu'il te fasse des choses... Indécentes. C'est un adulte et toi tu es encore une enfant. Je ne peux pas le laisser rester s'il ne contrôle pas mieux ses envies.

- Des choses indécentes? Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous de plus que des baisers. De la tendresse, juste ça ! Et je ne suis plus une enfant Charles !

- Il t'a tellement influencé et manipulé que tu dis les mêmes stupidités que lui. Vous avez passés la nuit ensemble n'est-ce pas?

- On a juste dormi !

- C'est un homme et tu es une magnifique jeune fille, tu penses que je vais te croire?

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir alors. »

Raven saisit la main de Charles et la plaqua contre son visage, se remémorant son entrée discrète dans la chambre d'Erik, les quelques mots échanger, le refus de l'homme. Elle s'interdit évidemment de songer au moment où elle se changea en Charles. Quand elle montra finalement l'image d'elle et Erik dormant gentiment l'un contre l'autre, son frère retira sa main en se mordant la lèvre.

« Il t'a repoussée alors que tu l'as séduit. Je ne l'ai pas cru.

- Alors, il ne contrôle toujours pas ses envies?

- Je dois m'excuser.

- S'il est parti, il va forcément revenir. Tu devrais l'attendre.

- Oui... »

Raven déposa une bise sur le front de son frère, le traitant sympathiquement d'idiot avant d'aller se coucher. Charles quant-à lui s'installa sur le canapé, décider à s'excuser au près d'Erik. S'énerver aussi vite n'était pas son habitude, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Bien sur, il voulait protéger Raven. Mais s'il y avait bien un homme en qui il avait confiance, c'était Erik. D'où pouvait venir cette colère qui l'a empêcher de le croire?

Le contrôleur de métal rentra quelques heures plus tard et fut agréablement surpris de voir Charles endormi sur le canapé, certainement en attendant son retour. Il s'agenouilla devant son visage d'ange, replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, caressant au passage sa joue.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas... A quel point je t'aime. »

Il hésita un peu avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre, le déposa sur le lit, et ressortit de la pièce pour aller lui même dormir.

Quand Charles se réveilla, il s'étonna de ne pas être sur le canapé. Il n'avait finalement pas pu croiser Erik. Il s'aventura alors dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre que le manipulateur de métal occupait et s'y introduit.

« Erik?

- Oui?»

Sa voix était ensommeillée. Dans l'obscurité, le télépathe pu à peine discerner son corps se mouvoir dans la couchette. Il s'en approcha prudemment jusqu'à s'y asseoir.

« J'aurais dû te faire confiance.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que Raven n'est pas ta sœur. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

- Je sais. Elle me l'a certifié.

- Tant mieux. »

Erik, sous l'emprise du sommeil, câlina sa tête contre la jambe de Charles affectueusement. Ce dernier le laissa faire en souriant vaguement.

« Tu me pardonnes de ne pas t'avoir cru?

- C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes... »

Le polonais bailla et releva la tête vers son ami, se réveillant peu à peu.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête totalement de... Enfin que notre relation repasse à un cadre uniquement amical, sans gestes tendres déplacés, je lui en parlerais.

- Ce serait peut être mieux pour elle... Il lui faut quelqu'un qui l'aime, tu comprends? Bien sur, tu es un bon parti, tu l'acceptes et la fais se sentir bien mais tu n'as pas réussi à me dire que tu l'aimes...

- Je comprends. Tu as raison Charles. Tu as parfaitement raison. »

_« Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment elle que j'aime. »_


	4. L'affaire d'un rapprochement gênant

_Titre du chapitre :_ L'affaire d'un rapprochement, l'affaire du mutant ultra-sensitif.

_La Situation :_ Une semaine après le chapitre précédant plus ou moins.

_Commentaire de l'auteur _: Petit chapitre. Le suivant vient bientôt. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent. Ça envoie du pâté comme dit mon frère.

* * *

Mélanie baissait toujours la tête en pénétrant la cours de son lycée. Autour d'elle les autres adolescents discutaient en groupe. Elle fixait le sol en courbant le dos, pour être aussi invisible que possible. Certains jeunes se sentent oppressés par ces murmures, en se demandant s'ils ont quelques choses de travers, un pantalon sale, les cheveux broussailleux, des bourrelets qui se vomissent de leur hauts. Elle ne se posait pas ses questions : elle n'en avait pas besoin. Chaque son arrivait à son oreille, chaque parole s'enregistrait dans son cerveau et y résonnait lourdement. Quand plusieurs chuchotements s'infiltraient en elle, les mots se faisaient la guerre pour savoir lequel sera le plus bruyant. Aussi, quand il y avait autant de monde autour d'elle, Mélanie rêvait de s'évaporer quelque part où le silence régnerait.

Ses journées au lycée se suivaient et se ressemblaient comme un long fil d'eau. Elle évitait le contact des autres, physique, oral ou encore visuel, les autres l'ignoraient royalement. Elle ne pouvait presque pas avoir de conversation avec un autre être humain : si des sons confus et faibles lui paraissaient déjà trop forts, entendre quelqu'un lui parler avec un voix normale était une véritable torture. Un jour une fille a voulu l'accoster : elle lui a tendu une main chaleureuse en se présentant. Mélanie hurla aussi fort qu'elle en était capable pour couvrir le son. Quand elle ne put s'égosiller davantage, ce fut la première fois qu'un véritable silence régna dans le lycée. Elle souffrit deux jours d'un mal de crâne atroce, en plus des regards moqueurs des élèves qui la pensaient folle. Elle même n'essayait même pas de s'expliquer : elle avait tellement peur de s'assourdir avec sa propre voix qu'elle ne la levait jamais assez haute pour que les autres la comprennent. Cela avait commencé il y avait trois ans environs, à ses treize ans.

Pourtant, elle se sentait nostalgique de cette époque, parce que sa malédiction comme elle l'avait nommée ne s'arrêtait pas de si bon chemin : depuis quelque temps, lorsqu'elle regardait quelque chose, le moindre détail apparaissait. Lorsqu'elle regardait dans les yeux de quelqu'un, elle s'y perdait tout bonnement, et on devait la secouer violemment pour qu'elle réalise à nouveau le monde comme il était.

La dernière folie de ce corps incohérent, elle la découvrit quand son père caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse. Un frisson parcourut alors tous ses membres, elle ressentait la chaleur de ses doigts sur chaque parcelles de sa peau. Elle monta alors la tête sur son géniteur, les yeux humides et fermés avant de lui demander dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Est-ce qu'un jour on va venir me sauver? »

Comme réponse son père l'enlaça, sans comprendre les tremblements de sa fille. Elle étouffait avec tous ce tissu et cette peau contre elle, ses muscles se contractaient alors que son corps entier convulsait. Elle aurait pu lui dire de la lâcher, mais elle avait bien trop peur de perdre une des dernières personnes à l'aimer.

A partir de ce jour, son père chercha comment la soulager : des boules " quies " pour affaiblir son ouïe, des lunettes pour brouiller sa vue, des gants discrets pour ses mains. Il lui promit même d'apprendre le langage des signes si elle n'osait plus lui parler. Vincent pouvait se targuer d'être un bon père. Il donnerait tout pour sa fille. Il avait payé de nombreux médecins pour l'examiner, mais les examens semblaient être de véritables tourments pour sa fille. Tout l'argent qu'il possédait – une fortune intéressante depuis le départ de sa femme, avouons-le – n'arrivait pas à faire le bonheur de Mélanie.

* * *

Un jour, l'espoir frappa cependant à leur porte. Vincent alla ouvrir,il était peu habitué à recevoir de la visite : entre son travail de notaire et sa fille, sa vie sociale ressemblait à un désert, de même que pour Mélanie. Deux hommes se tenaient devant sa porte, il ne les avait jamais vu. L'idée qu'ils soient des clients lui traversa l'esprit, mais ils connaissaient chaque dossier par cœur, donc ne fut pas retenue.

« Je m'appelle Charles Xavier, se présenta le plus petit.

- Erik Lensherr. »

Il n'avait jamais entendu ses noms, et ne pensait pas avoir le temps pour deux religieux en manque de bonne poire pour les nourrir.

« Rassurez-vous, nous n'appartenons à aucunes sectes et ne sommes même pas de la même religions, sourit le dénommé Charles. »

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Une coïncidence sûrement. Le plus grand des deux expliqua alors :

« En vérité, nous sommes là pour votre fille, peut-on la voir s'il vous plaît?

- Avec vous, évidemment. »

Mélanie arriva à ce moment, ses boules quies dans les oreilles, mais entendant tout de même les trois hommes discuter. Son père l'interrogea du regard.

« Elle ne nous connaît pas, poursuivit Charles. Pour l'instant.

- Si vous êtes des enseignants de son lycée, je peux vous expliquer son comportement...

- Ah vous le pouvez? Questionna Erik avec un air presque sarcastique qui lui valu un coup de coude de son ami.

- Nous sommes enseignants, mais pas dans l'école de votre enfant. Notre école est plus spécialisée pour les gens aux aptitudes extraordinaires. Erik, je vais avoir une conversation avec cette jeune fille, explique la situation à son père. »

Charles posa sa main sur la tempe et entra dans le cerveau de sa futur élève potentielle. Dans sa tête, il parla calmement.

« Bonjour, je suis Charles Xavier, et je suis comme vous : un mutant. Une personne aux gênes plus évolués qui permettent d'avoir des capacités incroyables. Dans mon cas, je suis télépathe, c'est pour cela que vous m'entendez sans avoir mal au crâne. Il vous suffit de penser pour me répondre.

- Vous m'entendez là?

- Aussi discernement que possible. »

Mélanie croyait rêver : pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, elle communiquait avec un autre être humain sans douleur et en plus, quand elle répondait, il l'entendait et lui répondait à son tour.

« C'est génial ! Vous... Vous m'entendez toujours? Nous pouvons bavarder ensemble comme ça?

- Bien sur. C'est pour te parler que le professeur Lensherr et moi même sommes ici.

- Alors vous êtes les bienvenus ! Ce que vous avez dit avant... La malédiction frappe d'autres personnes? Ils y a d'autres gens comme nous?

- Il y a de plus en plus d'humains avec des capacités inimaginables. Mon ami et moi avons décidé de chercher les plus jeunes pour leur proposer de se réunir chez nous pour habiter avec nous et apprendre à maîtriser leur pouvoir.

- Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous?

- Dans notre école, tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir des autres. On te construira de quoi régler la puissance de tes oreilles, et des lentilles spéciales pour tes yeux. Progressivement tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs par toi même, mais ce serait plus pratique non?

- Je dois en parler avec mon père, mais ce que vous me dites là c'est... Merveilleux ! »

Charles sortit de son esprit, et aussitôt Mélanie vint se poser un instant contre lui pour le remercier, reculant aussi vite qu'elle l'avait touché. Vincent eut un hoquet de surprise, mais Erik le rassura avec un sourire confiant. Le jeune femme s'approcha de son père, souriante pour la première fois, le regardant avec espoir au travers de ses lunettes. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour communiquer, mais comme toujours des soupirs s'extirpaient de sa gorge avec difficulté.

« Je lui ai parlé de l'école, elle a l'air plutôt d'accord.

- Vous voulez dire... Vous étiez vraiment dans sa tête? »

Vincent observa sa fille qui hochait vivement la tête.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez visiter les locaux immédiatement si vous le souhaitez. »

Le père sembla hésiter, mais sa fille prit sa main au travers de ses gants et le dirigea vers la sortie en gratifiant Erik et Charles de sourires.

Deux jours plus tard, elle emménageait, changeait son lycée pour l'école la plus proche de la pension, et s'armait de la dernière technologie de Hank pour pouvoir s'adapter au monde. Une semaine plus tard, elle pouvait parler avec d'autres personnes.

Les deux directeurs étaient fiers d'eux. Leur pension se remplissait. A la prochaine année scolaire, ils la transformeraient certainement en école. Comme souvent, ils dînèrent ensemble, en tête à tête. Ils utilisaient ces moments pour parler des élèves et de gestion.

« Au fait, on a un généreux donateur depuis quelques temps : le père de Mélanie trouve notre projet génial et tient à offrir de l'argent tout les mois, selon ses dépenses. Des sommes coquettes, informa Erik en buvant sa bière.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se ruine non plus. Mais c'est normal qu'il nous aide à sa façon s'il juge qu'on le mérite. C'est vrai que Mélanie fait de gros progrès en plus avec nous.

- Avec toi tu veux dire ! Elle rayonne depuis que vous faites vos séances de communications par télépathie.

- Elle rayonne parce qu'elle se sent entourée et protégée ici. »

Erik se demanda si Charles n'avait vraiment pas réalisé que Mélanie avait un fort penchant pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec ça : tomber amoureuse d'un enseignant à son âge n'avait rien de très étonnant, d'autant plus que Charles n'avait pas dix ans de plus qu'elle et était très séduisant. Oui, Erik pouvait très bien comprendre qu'on aime Charles. Il se décida à lui faire comprendre les sentiments de la jeune fille subtilement.

« De quoi vous parlez pendant tout ce temps au fait?

- De nos journées respectives, de ses amis, de son rapport aux autres. Je fais plus psychologue que professeur en fait la plupart du temps.

- De ses petits amis? »

Charles manqua de recracher sa boisson. Pas assez subtil semblerait-il.

« Pardon?

- C'est une jolie jeune fille, sociale du moment qu'elle porte un son appareil auditif, ce serait donc normal qu'elle...

- Tu la trouves à ton goût? Coupa Charles les yeux écarquillés. »

Bien sur, le télépathe pouvait considérer qu'on s'intéresse à cette jeune femme, mais cette idée l'irritait. Ou plutôt, l'imaginer avec Erik l'irritait. Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment : certes elle était plaisante, mais trop jeune ! Et une élève en plus? Ce n'était pas le genre de son collègue : il lui avait prouvé avec Raven. Plusieurs hypothèse s'insinuèrent dans son cerveau, et celle de la frustration sexuelle en premiers abords.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Erik, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus été avec une femme? »

La tournure de la situation ne plaisait pas au polonais. Il y avait un mal entendu énorme, et parler de son passé amoureux n'était pas vraiment son but. Surtout pas avec Charles d'ailleurs.

« On s'est mal compris je crois. Elle...

- Tu devrais sortir plus souvent je pense, c'est vrai, on est tout les deux des hommes, et on sait ce que des fois, on a des choses à faire pour...

- Stop Charles, ne dis pas un mot de plus. »

Bon sang, il allait mourir de gêne. En plus, son ami ne s'arrêtait pas, se levant même, comme pour donner un cours.

« Je peux comprendre que tu dois extérioriser ces pulsions qui sont le commun de tous les hommes bien sûr, mais toujours est-il que ce serait plus sain si tu avais quelqu'un pour faire sortir tout ça, tu vois? Quelqu'un de ton âge, qui n'est pas une... »

Erik s'était levé pour poser son doigt sur la bouche de Charles afin qu'il se taise finalement. Le télépathe s'immobilisa en le regardant avec interrogation. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses yeux d'aussi près. Leur couleur virait entre le bleu, le vert et le gris, si bien qu'il se demanda si c'était son ami qui pouvait les changer pour les rendre plus captivant. Plongé dans cet pluie de nuances froides, Charles avait l'impression que tout son corps se détendait. Une sensation qui lui manquait depuis que la pension fonctionnait.

Ses bras descendirent le long de son corps sans qu'aucun des deux le remarque, trop enivré par leur contact visuel. Le doigt de son ami, toujours sur ses lèvres, apportait une dimension intime à ce moment. Il avait l'impression de vivre un échange bien plus important que lui même.

Le polonais expirait chaudement. Son trouble se lisait sur son visage. Charles lui semblait tellement à sa portée. Il lui aurait suffit d'approcher ses lèvres, de l'embrasser, de le faire sien. Il résistait à ses idées en s'imaginant vaguement les réactions négatives que pourraient avoir son ami.

Il n'avait pas envie de briser cet instant magique. Pourtant quand son index commença à parcourir les lèvres colorées de Charles sans même qu'il ne l'ait voulu, il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Ne pas faire d'erreur. Pas encore. Il retira sa main du visage de son ami et fit un pas en arrière.

« Mélanie, elle est amoureuse de toi, c'est ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre. Pour le reste, je n'ai aucun problème à me maîtriser. »

Quand Charles se reconnecta à la réalité, se fut à son tour d'être mal à l'aise. Il avait presque fait un cours d'éducation sexuelle à son ami.

« Donc je pensais que tu devrais lui parler. »

Oui, Erik aurait pu se moquer de son ami. Surtout qu'en réalisant son erreur, il avait pris la teinte d'un coquelicot. Seulement, la scène plus que gênante entre eux lui interdisait de revenir dessus.

Ils devaient tous les deux se l'avouer : une proximité embarrassante se développait entre eux. Un peu d'espoir pour un contrôleur de métal.


	5. L'affaire de la chaise

_Titre du chapitre _: L'affaire de la chaise.

_Situation_ : quelques semaines après le chapitre précédant.

_Note de l'auteur_ : Je remercie toujours encore les gens de lire. C'est magique.

* * *

« On va devoir te confier la pension demain, si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

- Il suffit de vérifier que tout le monde mange, dorme, aille en cours et n'utilise pas leur pouvoir abusivement.

- Mais où allez vous? D'habitude quand vous chercher un mutant, une seul après midi vous suffit. »

Hank, un air interrogatif gravé sur le visage faisait face aux deux directeurs.

« Un mutant d'une petite dizaine d'année a été rejeté par sa mère, résultat il a détruit son appartement et presque tout l'immeuble en faisant des blessés. Après ça, les gens l'ont traité de monstre, on a peur qu'il tourne mal. Il s'est réfugié dans une mine d'argent à l'autre bout du pays.

- Très bien... Je me chargerais des élèves alors.

- On emmène Raven au fait, ajouta Erik. »

Cela lui valut un froncement de sourcil de son codirecteur. Ce mutant, Lance Averell, semblait être un danger potentiel, pas le genre d'homme qu'on présente à sa sœur.

« C'est un enfant Charles, il sera plus apte à écouter un autre enfant. Ou quelqu'un qui en aurait l'apparence. On la protégera.

- Je n'aime pas la mettre en danger.

- C'est une mine d'argent, je devrais supporter que la moitié me tombe dessus sans égratignure !

- La moitié seulement. Mais je te fais confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Le matin même, le trio démarra sa quête, prenant tout d'abord le jet de Charles. S'ils avaient besoin d'une journée pour le trouver, c'est que la mine dans laquelle il s'était réfugié se trouvait en montagne, inaccessible pour le moyen de transport. Une longue journée de marche les attendait.

Elle se passa plutôt bien : Raven supporta les discours sur de nouvelles installations et chambres, sur le prix des draps ou du popcorn, les codirecteurs l'aidèrent à choisir une forme d'enfant blond, bien bâtit, surnommé Steve pour l'occasion, et finalement les trois parlèrent des nouvelles mutations extraordinaires rencontrées pendant les quelques semaines dernieres.

Ces moments paisibles firent chaud au cœur à la jeune femme. Ces amis les plus chers autour d'elle, la nature qui leur ouvrait ses bras, l'ambiance décontractée qui les liait. La sérénité de la forêt qu'ils traversaient, les caresses affectueuses des branchages, l'odeur délicieuse de sève, les sifflements des oiseaux semblaient les accueillaient princièrement. Ici, aucun humain ne les jugeait. Elle pouvait simplement se balader hors de la pension, dans sa forme originel, et cela lui procurait une intense sensation de liberté.

« J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais faire les boutiques comme ça !

- En bleue? Sourit Charles.

- Le jour où ce sera le cas, on pourra dire que nous serons acceptés. L'humanité aura fait un pas de géant. Je te tiendrais les cintres pendant que tu essayeras.

- Ne t'avance pas trop mon ami, quand Raven fait les boutiques, le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est t'éloigner le plus possible. »

Elle lui lança un regard faussement accusateur en rigolant, avant de s'immiscer entre les deux hommes pour prendre la main de chacun d'eux.

« Vous pensez vraiment que ce sera possible un jour? Qu'on aura plus à rester cloîtrer chez nous en attendant qu'ils ne nous découvrent?

- Ils faut leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à notre existence, de leur montrer qu'on peut être pacifique.

- Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux, ils devront bien s'y faire de toutes manières. »

Les versions de l'avenir des deux hommes semblaient un peu différentes. Ils se narguèrent du regard. Raven s'en voulu d'avoir ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Elle soupira bruyamment avant d'embrasser la joue de chacun des deux hommes pour les apaiser.

« Peu importe au fond. Du moment qu'on ne me sépare pas de vous. »

En voyant le sourire de Charles et Erik, elle osa rêver d'éternité. Elle espérait que rien ne vienne bousculer leur vie. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans la mine d'argent, Raven sous la forme de Steve, Erik derrière elle, et Charles un peu en retrait. Des sanglots résonnaient dans l'antre humide et obscure, créant avec les gouttes d'eau qui touchaient le sol une mélodie lugubre. Les vieilles constructions en bois sensées tenir la grotte entière leur grimaçaient, menaçant à chaque instant de s'effondrer.

« Erik... Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas faire marche arrière ? »

Il eut envie de lui prendre la main et de lui promettre qu'il le protégerait peu importe ce qui se passerait. Seulement entre hommes, ça ne se fait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je peux porter une grande partie de cette mine, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Comme réponse, il reçu une moue crispée. La grotte paraissait de plus en plus sombre, elle semblait les engloutir.

« Steve, tout va bien ?

- Oui Tonton ! »

Raven avait arrêté de sautiller quand sa visibilité s'était atténuée, elle tenait maintenant la main d'Erik sous les traits du garçon blond. Elle stoppa net au bout d'un moment, sous le regard interrogatif de ses aînés. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur faire signe de se taire. Les pleurs étaient beaucoup plus forts. Steve lâcha la le manipulateur de métal pour s'aventurer dans le fond de la mine. Elle entrevit une forme, rouler en boule sur le sol. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, murmurant à son oreille.

« Je m'appelle Steve. Je suis comme toi. »

L'autre garçon lui donna un coup de coude pour l'éloigner.

« Laisse moi...

- Moi aussi je peux faire des choses exceptionnelles. Fais moi confiance.

- Laisse moi ! »

Le sol trembla, si bien que Charles tomba sur la sol. Deux mètres le séparait alors d'Erik.

« Je peux t'aider. Il y a une école...

- Dans les école, je suis toujours détesté ! Les autres élèves se moquent de moi ! Tous, toujours ! »

Une fissure entre les deux hommes se créa, et le plafond se mit à trembler. Des morceaux du minerai gris dévalaient les murs. Erik en arrêta quelques-uns avant qu'il ne tombe sur lui ou sur Charles.

« Pas cette fois, avec nous, tu es accepté. Je te promet.

- TU MENS ! Tu mens comme tout le monde m'a menti ! »

Il se levait au fil de ses mots, la rage au ventre, écartant Raven d'un coup de pied. Le sol s'ouvrait autour des trois amis, comme une bouche qui espérait les dévorer. Un grondement sordide s'échappa des sous sol alors que le plafond s'affaissait. Raven s'était blotti contre une paroi où un mur d'argent vint la protéger de toutes parts. Charles quant-à lui voyait le plafond et la sol se rapprocher avec lui au milieu.

« ERIK ! Protège Raven !

- Les élèves, les professeurs, les voisins, et ma mère ! Tous ont menti ! Et je m'en suis débarrassé ! Maintenant, ils ne me mentiront plus ! Je suis le plus puissant ! »

En plus de l'argent, de la pierre commença à tomber. Le bruit s'amplifiait encore, Charles pensait devenir sourd. Le sol finit par se déchirer sous lui et il tomba. Heureusement, il put s'accrocher à une pierre. Ses jambes volaient dans le vide. Il sentit des pierres de plus en plus imposantes frapper son corps.

« Lance, calme toi !

- Je veux que vous souffriez comme eux ! Comme moi ! »

Erik plaça une couche du minerai sous les pieds de Charles pour le soutenir alors que l'autre côté du gouffre s'approchait de lui. Raven sentit l'argent au dessus d'elle faiblir, et une roche la toucha. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, qui alerta son frère.

« Occupe toi de Raven !

- Mais Charles !

- Tu me l'as promis ! »

Erik supportait avec difficulté la masse de la mine, et se concentra pour que tout l'argent possible surplombe la jeune femme, qui avait repris sa forme originelle. Charles était en pleine panique. S'il voulait que son ami la protège, il avait atrocement peur de mourir comme ça.

« CHARLES ! Arrête-le ! Va dans son esprit !

- C'est inutile ! La mine s'effondre de partout même sans lui ! »

Quand le moins âgé s'en rendit compte, il fit une brèche dans un mur et put s'enfuir. Erik, dont la quantité de pierres à soulever ne cessait de croître, entoura Raven d'une bulle d'argent pour l'entraîner vers la sortie improvisée. Charles, pendant tout ce temps, sentait son corps lâcher prise. Il avait très peur. Vraiment très peur. Pour sa sœur, pour Erik, pour sa propre survie. Il tenta de se dire qu'il le sauverait. Qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber.

Pour se réconforter, il se décida à utiliser la technique proposée par Erik le jour de Cuba. Il s'insinua dans son cerveau, pour y toucher la partie la plus calme, la plus douce. Il y trouva les mêmes images de paix que la dernière fois. Les sourires, les rires, les promesses. Un seul semblait nouveau. Il vit un homme allongé sur son canapé, et Erik le regarder. Amoureusement. Il observa son ami caresser le visage de l'inconnu.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas... A quel point je t'aime. »

La bouche de son ami s'approcha de celle de l'inconnu pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. Il pensa à être jaloux un instant, mais il s'aperçut alors que c'était lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en émerveiller. Une douleur atroce réduisit ses pensées en cendres. Les murs dévorèrent ses jambes. Un rocher fractura son bassin. Il entendit un craquement d'os. Son propre cri. Un hurlement.

« CHARLES ! »

Après cela, tout devint flou. Tout disparu.

* * *

La première fois que Charles s'éveilla, il eut le plaisir d'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait chez lui. Il se réjouissait à peine que son expression se figea dans une moue angoissée. Il aurait dû avoir mal aux jambes, au moins un peu. Ou même sentir le drap dessus. Il essaya de bouger les orteils. Rien. Ses genoux ne réagissaient pas non plus. Il n'arrivait même plus à contracter ses muscles. Ses mains se mirent à s'agiter dans des tremblements désorganisés, dans ses oreilles bourdonnaient des sons fous, son esprit s'emplissait d'idées incohérentes.  
Il s'effraya quand des mains poilues touchèrent son bras et manqua de tomber du lit. Devant lui, Hank en blouse blanche lui lançait des regards inquiets. Il essaya de parler, de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, de le supplier de le remettre sur pied, mais rien d'autre ne sortait de sa bouche que des cris jonglant entre le rauque et le suraigu. La peur étranglait sa gorge, s'accentuant encore davantage quand le bleu planta une aiguille dans son bras pour lui incorporer un liquide transparent. Ses effets furent immédiat, et Charles plongea dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit une seconde fois les yeux, le plafond lui apparut flou. Le monde semblait tourner autour de lui. Dans cet enfer tourbillonnant, il put distinguer deux voix familières.

« Il n'est pas rentré Hank. Je ne sais pas où il est... Pourtant je le cherche. Azazeal et moi le cherchons.

- Azazeal ? Tu lui fais confiance ?

- Sans lui et la télépathe, Charles serait mort ! Et Erik...

- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

- Il doit penser que c'est de sa faute... »

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Ce sol qui le compressait. La craquement de son corps qui se brisait. Le contrôleur de métal hurlant son prénom.

« Erik... »

Il se débattit dans ses draps, essayant de bouger le bas de son corps. Il aperçut deux créatures bleues, rendues floues par la fatigue.

« Il faut encore que tu te reposes Charles. On veille sur toi.

- Erik... Je dois... Erik... »

Des bras l'enlacèrent. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée à nouveau.

* * *

Le troisième réveil fut le bon. Il sentit une autre personne allongée contre lui. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Raven. Elle prit un moment avant de lui sourire.

« Hey.

- Hey. »

Elle rigola doucement avant de se serrer encore plus contre lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est dormi trois jours.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Le visage de Raven s'assombrit. Il comprit instantanément.

« Je ne guérirais jamais.

- Je suis désolée Charles. Hank a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Je sais. »

Le télépathe respirait difficilement. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir tant le choc était grand.

« Et Erik ? Il est revenu ?

- Sur le toit. Il a vérifié chaque fois que tout allait bien. Il nous apportait à manger en...

- Je dois le voir.

- Charles...

- Raven.

- Tu as un fauteuil roulant juste là. »

Elle indiqua du doigt une chaise qui l'attendait. Il voulut se relever et se déplacer pour y l'atteindre, mais son handicap l'en empêcha, et il manqua de tomber sur le sol. Raven le souleva et l'installa sur l'instrument de malheur.

« Je vais devoir prendre l'ascenseur on dirait.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

- Je veux le voir seul. Tu dois te reposer, tu as de grandes cernes.»

Il fit rouler les roues de la chaise et se dirigea avec difficulté vers l'ascenseur. Quand il arriva sur le toit plat, Erik, assis sur une cheminée, lui faisait dos. La lumière extérieur lui indiqua qu'il était soit le crépuscule, soit l'aurore.

« Tu nous as sauvé Erik.

- Tu veux rire j'espère. Regarde toi. Ce que je t'ai fait. C'est moi qui t'es dit qu'on devait y aller.

- Sans toi, je ne serais pas ressorti de cette mine. Je ne sais pas comment tu...

- Ce n'est pas moi. Emma a dit qu'elle avait entendu ton cri raisonner dans sa tête. Elle a fouillé nos esprits et a vu ce qui se passait. Elle a envoyé Azazeal et il nous a emmené ici. »

La voix d'Erik se voulait dure, mais elle était remplie d'émotions.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vous mettre en danger toi et Raven. J'ai pas su te protéger.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé... Tu as sauvé Raven.

- Oui mais Charles ! Tes jambes... »

Il s'était levé et tourné vers lui, la douleur et la fatigue marquait son visage. On aurait cru qu'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup. Il mordait sa lèvre avec désespoir.

« C'est ma faute. Je ne t'apporte que du mal...

- Ne pense même pas à m'abandonner.

- Tu n'aurais pas souffert ainsi sans moi.

- J'ai besoin de toi à tes côtés. Maintenant plus que jamais. Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Sa voix était ferme. Il tendit sa main vers lui en espérant qu'il la saisirait. La manipulateur de métal se dirigea vers lui et frôla ses doigts.

« J'ai vu Erik. Ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu m'as dit le soir où l'on s'est disputé pour Raven.

- Pardon ? »

Il avait à nouveau éloigné sa main.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'ai plus que des bribes mais...

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas sonder mon esprit sans ma permission.

- J'avais peur Erik ! Il me fallait des souvenirs calmes pour m'apaiser. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelque chose d'aussi personnelle. »

Le contrôleur de métal frissonna. Charles le savait. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Laisse moi le revoir. Je t'en prie.

- Charles, c'est trop...

- Erik, fais moi confiance. »

Quand un homme en fauteuil roulant vous demande quelque chose, que cet homme est votre ami et que vous penser l'avoir rendu handicapé, vous ne pouvez rien lui refuser. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la chaise. La main de Charles se perdit sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Ils se contemplaient dans les yeux. Le télépathe visita son esprit. La scène se déroula à nouveau.

« Je te rebute maintenant ?

- Bien sur que non. »

Le teint d'Erik reprit des couleurs. Avec une lenteur inouïe leur bouches se joignirent dans un baiser timide. Charles sentit un rayon de soleil sur sa peau. C'était l'aurore finalement. Ce moment magique se brisa quand le ventre du télépathe émit un puissant gargouillement. Il se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

« Allons manger. »

* * *

Après quelques cuillères de céréales, Charles lâcha son ustensile qui tomba lourdement sur la table. Erik le dévisagea, visiblement inquiet.

« Un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non c'est juste que... Je crois que je commence à réaliser... Ce qu'être en fauteuil veut dire... »

Le polonais se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Outre le fait de marcher, courir, être indépendant... »

Il utilisait bien sur l'ironie pour ne pas pleurer rien qu'à cette pensée.

« … Je ne pourrais plus jamais combler quelqu'un.

- Tu veux dire... Sexuellement? Je croyais que ce n'était que tes jambes qui étaient touchées?

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse pour " ça " si je ne peux pas me servir de mes jambes?»

Charles rougit en même temps que son ami à cette question, se demandant s'il était vraiment la bonne personne à qui en parler. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'extérioriser.

« On peut toujours essayer. »

Erik ne savait pas si la fatigue donnait à sa voix ce ton suave, et qui lui passait des scènes érotiques en boucle en tête, ou s'il devenait juste fou. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'ordonner à son corps d'approcher de Charles pour le soulever. Ce n'était pas lui non plus qui l'embrassait fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse. Il se voyait comme un spectateur de son corps déposant celui du télépathe sur son lit.

Leur peau nue se rencontrèrent, et il réalisa alors la situation, s'immobilisant. Trop tard peut-on dire. Charles lui lançait un regard brûlant, coucher sur le dos sous lui. Il ne comprenait pas plus que Erik cette soudaine vague de désir, presque désespérée. Peut-être voulait-il juste se sentir vivant. Ou alors, il voulait se venger de la nature. Se venger d'avoir l'impression de tant donner et de finir en fauteuil. Se venger en faisant quelque chose que la nature n'apprécie pas.

« Je veux que tu sois mien. »

Erik se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait obéir ou non, mais finit par s'empaler douloureusement sur le sexe de Charles. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de plaisir. Magneto souffrait de cette intrusion trop brusque, mais ne se permettait pas de la montrer. Ils restèrent ainsi avant que Charles ne bouge désespérément les hanches, espérant une réaction de ses jambes. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Et s'en fut assez pour lui. Il sentit des larmes de frustration monter en lui, et poussa Erik de la main à côté de lui. Le manipulateur de métal, certes triste de l'état de son ami, ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il se sentait mieux sans rien en lui.

« Merde ! »

Charles avait hurlé ce mots, tournant son torse pour faire dos à Erik, maugréant des injures contre lui même, dilapidant ainsi toute sa haine, pleurant en même temps. Après une dizaine de minutes, il se calma enfin et se retourna vers son ami, collant sa tête à son épaule.

« Je suis pathétique. Désolé pour ce cinéma.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as juste besoin de t'adapter.

- Je t'ai fait mal en plus.

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Arrête de mentir, je l'ai vu... Dis moi qu'au moins ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme te prenait... »

Erik déglutit difficilement.

« Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec un homme... Autre que ce qui vient de se passer.

- Bon sang... »

Charles avait mal au cœur. L'idée de prendre un homme ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit avant. Il ne comprenait pas comme il s'était retrouvé à sodomiser son meilleur ami. Il se dégoûtait lui même. Comme s'il avait compris, le manipulateur de métal s'installa sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

« Restons un peu comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment le matin. »

Aucun des deux ne dormait. Erik écoutait les battements de cœur de Charles qui se calmaient au fil des minutes de silence. Finalement, le contrôleur de métal se décida à parler.

« Pour ce qui vient de se passer...

- Je crois qu'on s'est laissé emporter par la fatigue, le choc, tout ça. S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus. J'ai tellement honte de moi, si je pouvais l'oublier... »

Erik se redressa sur son coude pour caresser le visage de Charles en le détaillant.

« Ce que tu as vu... Dans la mine et sur le toit... Où je t'ai dit que... »

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, en face, maintenant, comme il en rêvait depuis longtemps, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

« Ce n'est pas normal comme amour Erik, on ne devrait pas être là, ensemble dans ce lit...

- Tu n'apprécies vraiment pas? »

Si. Bien sur que si, Charles appréciait, adorait même l'avoir aussi près de lui. Sa présence le réconfortait plus que tout. Seulement il n'était pas dans un état d'esprit permettant de raconter des poèmes d'amour. Pour répondre, il approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Erik et l'embrassa légèrement avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer un homme.

- Aimer un homme, c'est le regarder avec passion chaque fois qu'il passe devant nous. C'est dévoré chacun de ses mots. C'est avoir envie de le protéger autant qu'il te protège. C'est coller son front au tien, en te promettant de jamais ne t'abandonner, priant chaque soir pour que tu penses la même chose. »

Charles rigola pour cacher un peu de sa gêne.

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaître sur le sujet !

- Parce la personne que j'aime est un homme, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre le regard toujours braqué dans le sien. »

Le télépathe, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, vint l'enlacer en posant une bise sur sa joue.


	6. L'affaire d'une relation ambigue

_Titre du chapitre : L'affaire d'une relation ambiguë. _

_Situation du chapitre : une semaine après le précédant._

_Commentaire de l'auteur : Toujours pas de lemon._

* * *

« Non, non et non ! Bon Dieu Scott, ne tire pas dans la maison ! Regarde le salon ! Ça va coûter une fortune de réparation ! »

Un étincelle sortit de la télévision, éclairant un instant la fumée noire qui s'extirpait de la cassure au centre de l'écran. Le jeune Summers tripotait ses doigts, nerveux, observant les dégâts de sa dernière maladresse. Il n'osait pas répondre ou même regarder son directeur. Il avait vraiment choisi son moment pour tomber et détruire la moitié de la salle. Depuis son accident, le professeur Xavier semblait beaucoup moins patient, à tel point qu'il aurait même préféré se faire disputer par le professeur Lensherr.

Les élèves avaient évidemment compris qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas facilement, mais ils vivaient un véritable calvaire depuis une semaine. Les adultes non plus n'en menaient pas large : Raven ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ou s'effondrait en larmes en croisant Charles. Hank restait enfermé dans son laboratoire, se sentant coupable de n'avoir pu le sauver. Le comportement qui étonna le plus la maisonnée était celui d'Erik. Il essayait bien sur de soutenir son collègue autant que possible, mais ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux sans agir étrangement. Vraiment étrangement.

« Imagine un peu si tout les élèves faisaient comme toi ! Ce serait l'apocalypse dans l'école ! En plus de ça, tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un, ou te blesser tout seul ! »

Scott trépigna, priant pour qu'une intervention divine vienne l'aider. Elle arriva à son grand soulagement. Le professeur Lensherr entra dans le salon affolé par les cris de son collègue. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour la maison qui t'héberge? Pour les autres personnes avec qui tu habites? Peut être que chez toi, tu pouvais faire exploser tout ce qui te chantait, mais ici, laisse moi te dire que ça ne se passe pas ainsi ! »

Si Erik était au début stupéfait des dégâts provoqués par le garçon, la réaction de Charles l'étonna davantage. Bien sur, il était d'accord sur la forme : on ne détruit pas le salon, mais il soupçonnait que l'énervement de son ami ne découlait pas uniquement que de cela.

« Scott, va dans ta chambre, on parlera de ça après. »

Le télépathe considéra enfin l'autre homme.

« Pas question ! On va régler cette affaire ici et maintenant !

- Pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé !

- Je suis calme, je suis parfaitement calme ! Le seul qui s'énerve ici, c'est toi ! »

Scott, qui n'en menait pas large du tout, alla se cacher dans les jambes d'Erik. Ce dernier continuait de regarder autour de la pièce, évitant avec soin Charles.

« Pourquoi tu prends toujours leur défense ? Tu devrais être de mon côté Erik ! On est codirecteur, tu es sensé me soutenir !

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Tu crois ça ? Répondit-il avec ironie. Effectivement, je ne... »

Charles aurait aimé lui hurler que non, son état normal était sur ses deux jambes, pas dans un fauteuil de malheur, mais Erik ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fit léviter un instant une lampe déjà casser pour la fracasser sur le sol, caressant les cheveux de Scott pour le rassurer.

« Il faut qu'on parle Charles.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu puisses poser les yeux sur moi ! Pourtant ça devrait aller, tu n'as même pas besoin de les lever ! »

Le contrôleur de métal murmura à Scott de s'en aller, ce qu'il fit à une vitesse impressionnante. Son collègue le laissa faire avec un grognement. Un silence pesait maintenant entre les deux hommes. Ils en profitaient tous deux pour calmer leur esprit. Finalement, Charles dit, de son ton posé habituel.

« Regarde moi Erik. S'il te plaît. »

Le polonais passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il se sentait coupable et honteux. Coupable pour son handicap. Honteux de ses sentiments et de son comportement _cette nuit là_. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sali Charles avec ses envies, son amour. Il s'affirmait à lui même avoir eu un comportement irrespectueux envers lui. Cependant les idées de Charles côtoyaient les siennes.

« Erik, pourquoi est-ce que je te dégoûte à ce point ? Le fauteuil, ou ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas Charles.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus le droit de voir tes yeux ? »

Le contrôleur de métal tourna légèrement le regard vers lui, le posant sur ses jambes, la respiration douloureuse.

« Tu devrais me détester. C'est à cause moi que tu es dans cette chaise.

- C'est grâce à toi que je suis toujours en vie. »

Sa vision se déposa sur son torse qu'il admira même à travers les vêtements.

« L'amour que je te porte n'est pas normal, tu l'as dit toi même. C'est...

- Tu es la personne qui me porte le plus d'affection. Ce que tu as fait pour essayer de me réconforter c'était...

- Écœurant ?

- Tu es sûr qu'on a vécu le même moment ? Celui qui devrait être écœuré, c'est toi ! »

Leur regards se croisèrent enfin. Malgré les paroles de Charles, la seule vue de ses yeux fit sourire son ami.

« Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Et à cause de ce que j'ai dit que tu me trouves ... »

Les mots « contre nature » se cachait sous la langue d'Erik. Il ne supporterait pas qu'une fois de plus on le rejette pour ce qu'il était. Surtout pas Charles.

« J'ai vraiment aimé... Quand on s'est embrassé sur le toit. »

Le télépathe rougit en avouant cela, mais se félicita d'arriver à garder le contact visuel qui lui avait tellement manqué.

« Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer un homme.

- Après ce que je t'ai dit, je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je parte.

- Je ne te considère pas autrement à cause de ce que tu ressens. Il n'a jamais été question de te voir partir. »

Un soulagement traversa le corps d'Erik qui se détendit aussitôt pour approcher Charles.

« Je te mets dans une position très gênante.

- Non... En fait, une partie de moi n'arrive pas à te voir comme un amant. »

Son cœur se serra douloureusement, mais la suite de la phrase fut bien plus agréable.

« Pourtant j'ai très envie qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau. »

Le contrôleur de métal baissa la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de se reculer pour observer sa réaction, effrayé comme un enfant qui vient de manger un cookie de trop sous les yeux de ses parents. Charles posa son index sur ses propres lèvres avant de le remettre à portée de vue pour le contempler avec curiosité.

« Quand j'embrasse une fille, je ne sens pas du tout la même chose. »

Le moment de bonheur d'Erik fut de courte durée. Le soupir de plaisir de Moira, qu'il avait entendu après cette journée décisive à Cuba lui revint en tête comme un boomerang, et la jalousie s'empara de lui, durcissant son visage et son regard. Quand Charles releva les yeux vers lui, il le remarqua. Il aurait aimé lui caresser la joue, mais son visage était hors de portée. Il attrapa alors sa main pour y appuyer un baiser.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment arranger ça.

- Il n'y a rien à arranger. »

Le télépathe sourit et tira légèrement sur sa main pour lui insinuer de revenir à son niveau. Erik s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour que leur visage soient aussi proches que possible.

« Tu veux dire que...

- Tes baisers sont parfaits. »

Leur bouche se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Timidement elles s'ouvrirent, et leur langue se rejoignirent. Chacun se trouva électrisé par ce contact. Il leur fallu plusieurs secondes avant qu'elles puissent danser sur un rythme qui s'endiablait au cours du temps. Leur yeux s'étaient fermés naturellement alors que leur mains découvraient le visage et la gorge de l'autre. S'ils craignaient tous deux d'être maladroits, le plaisir d'une telle complicité anéantissait leurs doutes.

La magie de ce moment fut malheureusement rompue par une arrivée embarrassante pour les deux directeurs.

« Charles, Scott m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, il ... »

Raven arrêta de parler en s'apercevant de la position et des agissements de ses amis. Les lèvres se décollèrent alors que les regards se portaient sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait depuis longtemps compris l'affection de son dernier béguin en date, mais ne s'attendait pas à les voir ainsi. Elle voulait depuis toujours leur bonheur, mais la vue de leur amour l'affecta plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Voyant le mal aise de sa sœur adoptive, Charles tenta de rattraper.

« Raven, je t'assure que je peux t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

Erik arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Il comprenait que Charles soit désarmé, mais s'inquiétait de la sincérité de ses propos. Un baiser, c'est un baiser non ? Ou alors voit-il ça comme un test pour savoir s'il était homosexuel ? Un jeu ? Une vengeance ?

« Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

- Raven, tenta Erik en espérant trouver quoi lui dire.

- J'aurais dû frapper à la porte...

- Ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Je sais. »

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt malgré une apostrophe désespérée de Charles pour la rattraper. La culpabilité le rongeait.

« Je n'ai même pas pensé une seule seconde à elle...

- Tu veux que j'aille la voir ? »

Cette idée ne plus que moyennement au télépathe. Il fallait sûrement qu'il aille lui parler pour expliquer ses sentiments à Raven, il le ferait mieux que lui après tout. Cependant à ce moment là, il n'avait pas envie de savoir Erik et elle seuls dans une pièce.

« Je devrais peut être y aller avant toi. Tu peux commencer à ranger cette salle en attendant ? Et dit à Scott de t'aider.

- D'accord. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, s'offrirent un dernier baiser avant d'aller chacun de son côté.

* * *

Charles s'aventura dans la chambre de Raven où elle essayait de remettre son esprit en ordre, assise au milieu de son lit.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Sa voix était la plus douce possible. La bleue hocha la tête.

« Pour ce que tu as vu...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je savais déjà quel genre de sentiment Erik éprouve pour toi. »

Il s'étonna d'avoir réalisé après elle l'émotion que nourrissait son ami à son propre égard.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me tombe dessus comme ça. Ça fait longtemps ?

- Non, comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on est pas... »

Charles laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient et encore moins ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit. Une personne incroyable m'a dit un jour que l'amour partagé est magnifique sous toutes ces facettes. Que ce soient des adolescents aux débuts d'une relation, des enfants dans l'innocence, des personnes âgées qui se tiennent la main, des gens aux pratiques spéciales, des femmes qui s'aiment passionnément, ou encore deux hommes. »

Ce qui effrayait le plus le télépathe était que Raven disait exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre sans même qu'il ne le demande.

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

- Ne sois pas tellement arrogant Charles, ma vie ne tourne pas seulement autour de toi.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Moins que toi. »

Le télépathe ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Était-il amoureux ? D'Erik ? D'un homme ?

« Selon toi, je suis homosexuel ?

- Je peux pas répondre à ça. De toutes façons, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne me mettrais pas entre vous.

- Ce serait peut être mieux pour tout le monde s'il t'aimait. »

Raven s'hérissa. Son frère n'avait aucune délicatesse dans ce domaine.

« Tu t'imagines tellement facilement Erik dans mes bras ou entrain de m'embrasser ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas s'il me faisait l'amour chaudement ? S'il me jurait fidélité et dévotion ?

- Je dis juste qu'on aurait des problèmes en moins.

- Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas. »

Charles se reprocha ses paroles. Bien sur que ça le dérangeait d'envisager Erik en couple avec la metamorphe. Il se tendait à la seule pensée de leur peau, leur lèvres et leur corps entier se répondant.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Je tiens vraiment à lui.

- Même si c'est un homme ?

- Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été une femme.

- Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour avoir cette conversation avec toi Charles, je suis désolée. Vous êtes adorables ensemble, et je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? »

Charles hocha la tête, comprenant sa propre maladresse.

« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Si tu as des questions sans réponse par rapport à vous deux, c'est à lui que tu dois en parler. Pas à moi.

- Tu es exceptionnelle Raven. »

Il ouvrit ses bras où elle vint se blottir, assise sur ses genoux. Il l'entendit sangloter faiblement contre son épaule. Il en souffrait, pourtant l'idée de lui laisser Erik l'incommodait davantage.

* * *

« Scott, retourne avec les autres, je dois parler au professeur Lensherr. »

Comme par réflexe, le jeune Summers courut dans les jambes d'Erik en voyant Charles arriver.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté avant. »

Le jeune garçon regarda le polonais pour demander la permission de parler, et attendit que celui acquiesce pour marmonner.

« J'aurais dû faire plus attention, désolé de vous avoir causé du tore professeur. »

Charles lui sourit tendrement.

« Allé, va finir tes devoirs. Tu as encore une dictée à réviser non ? »

L'enfant considéra les adultes avant de s'éclipser.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, presque tout est en état. Enfin sauf la lampe, la télé et le mur, sourit Charles.

- Je m'occupe de ça plus tard. Alors avec Raven ?

- Elle va assez bien.

- Je vois. Pour avant...

- On l'a voulu tout les deux, donc ce n'est pas mal, je pense.

- Tu aurais envie qu'on recommence ?

- On est quoi Erik ? Un couple ? Des amis ? Des collègues ? »

Aucun ne pouvait comprendre le lien qui les resserrait ensemble. Ils savaient juste que maintenant que la passion les avait pris, elle les emportera vers encore plus de passion.

« Je m'en fiche de nommer notre relation.

- Alors comment est-ce que tu la vois ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, être avec toi, rire avec toi. Et aussi savoir que tu ne fais ça que avec moi.

- Ça ressemble à un couple.

- Seulement si tu veux la même chose que moi.

- Nous voulons la même chose. »

Ils répondaient aussi vite que possible, pour ne pas permettre à l'autre de réfléchir. Il leur fallait des réponses instinctives, des réponses qui viennent du cœur.

« On a qu'à essayé ça. On continue notre vie habituelle, mais quand on en a envie, on s'embrasse. Le reste viendra avec le temps. »

Erik s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Charles s'obligea avec peine de le repousser en tenant ses épaules.

« Et les élèves ? »

Le polonais soupira, pris Charles dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, la chaise roulante les suivant sagement. Il l'assit sur le lit et s'installa à côté.

« Problème résolu. »

Le télépathe rigola avant d'être interrompu par des lèvres. Étrangement, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient sur un lit, leur échange prenait un tout autre aspect. Un frisson le parcourut quand la main d'Erik longea sensuellement son flanc. Son cerveau était cependant trop plein pour s'enivrer de volupté. Il se demandait s'il appréciait vraiment qu'une main d'homme lui fasse ce que des mains plus fines et douces lui faisaient habituellement. Si son cœur avait déjà battu plus fort que quand Erik déboutonnait son veston et sa chemise en caressant son torse. S'il gémirait autant si un autre homme dorlotait ses tétons. Si une fois de plus il se rendrait ridicule et risquerait encore de le blesser. Ce fut la pensée de trop.

« Erik, stop, stop... »

Un murmure désapprobateur lui répondit. Charles cherchait un argument pour le faire s'arrêter. Il se voyait mal lui dire « j'ai peur qu'avec mon handicap et mon inexpérience, je ne puisse pas te satisfaire dans le domaine sexuel ».

« La façon dont tu me touches... Je ne peux pas... »

Le manipulateur de métal lui lança un regard dubitatif, en tournant un bouton de chaire entre ses doigts pour le faire gémir. Il eut un sourire moqueur devant sa réaction.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

- S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas ce genre de relation...

- … Avec moi ?

- Pour l'instant. »

Erik ne contesta pas, malgré l'inquiétude qui s'immisçait en lui. Si Charles ne pouvait pas le considérer comme amant, il irait forcément voir ailleurs. Cependant il devait accepter son choix. Il commença à reboutonner la chemise de Charles avec des gestes lents, profitant de la proximité de ses mains contre son torse. Faire l'amour à un homme ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant qu'il ne réalise que son corps réagissait à celui du télépathe, pourtant avec ce dernier cela lui semblait naturel.

Charles, qui se sentait assez mal, à la fois à cause du souvenir de cette nuit-là et de l'expression plus ou moins contrariée d'Erik, décida de changer de sujet. Celui qu'il choisit n'était pas plus réjouissant.

« Au fait, maintenant qu'on peut se regarder droit dans les yeux, tu voulais me parler de quoi avant ?

- Tu t'énerves trop depuis l'accident. Les élèves ne savent plus comment se comporter avec toi. »

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas parlé de ça depuis. Une semaine, ce n'est pas assez long pour s'habituer.

« Moi non plus, je ne le sais pas. Avoir mes jambes comme ça c'est abominable. J'ai l'impression d'être une loque. Un pauvre résidu d'être humain. En plus je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais quand je vois les autres courir, sauter, je suis jaloux. J'en viens à avoir envie qu'ils soient comme moi pour qu'ils comprennent ! Qu'ils apprennent ce que ça fait de souffrir vraiment quand eux se plaignent pour un bobo.

- Ce sont des enfants.

- Ce qui me rend encore plus abominable non ? »

Sa voix se cassait sous l'émotion. Il se mordait la lèvre pour combattre ses larmes.

« Si j'ai du mal à m'occuper de moi, comment je peux m'occuper des autres ? Comment vont-ils faire si celui qui est sensé leur apprendre des choses veut les voir souffrir ?

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux. Je te soutiendrais du mieux que je peux. »

L'américain ne réagit pas, trop concentré à ne pas paraître trop faible devant Erik.

« Charles, un jour tu m'as dit qu'il y avait du bien en moi. Tu es celui qui le fait ressortir. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément bien. Je veux t'aider à le montrer aux autres. »

Le concerné leva ses yeux humides vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Leur doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Je veux avancer main dans la main avec toi dans la vie. Je veux que tu sois là quand j'ai besoin de toi, comme tu l'as toujours été. Je veux être là quand tu as besoin de moi, comme maintenant. »

Un long baiser découla de ces mots. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent ensuite était rempli de promesses qu'aucun de leur mot ne pourrait exprimer. Des promesses d'un avenir radieux.


End file.
